Safe From Evil
by MaryTChlark
Summary: Bobby and Alex open their hearts and their home to an old friend of Alex’s and her daughter. We hope you enjoy the first collaboration of The Mominator and Chlark4.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **This is The Mominator, when I started this story I was Mary T, Chlark4 and I have put our thoughts together and have written a story. It follows The Mominators series about Bobby, Alex and their son Robby.

**Chapter One**

**Bronx New York**

**July**

The central air conditioner for the three-bedroom brownstone is blasting cool air when she finishes reading chapter 7 of Sorcerers Stone to her nine-year-old daughter, Rachel. He returns home, from where she never knows, he slams the door as he enters the house. "Jackie," screaming her name in a drunken stupor. "Jackie, where the fuck are you?"

Mother and daughter shiver from the sound, handing the book to her daughter, "Stay in here," she says commanding. She gets up from the bed. "Understand?"

Rachel nods her head, Jackie closes the door softly then jogs down the hall, "Charlie please there is no reason to scream I heard you the first time." The alcohol on his breath is nauseating, she wonders after all these years why she isn't use to the smell, she turns her head away. He grabs her by her chin turning her head to face him. Looking down at the t-shirt, she is donning "Must be very cold in that bedroom." He flicks his finger across her nipple. She pushes his hand away, "Stop it."

Grabbing her arm, "Stop? Don't play hard to get you know you want it." _No, I don't want it and I don't want you. I hate the feel of your hands on me. _

He pushes her down by her shoulders as he unzips his pants, "Look at that, just seeing you and I get a hard on." She turns her head away, "Come on," he says pleading. "You do it so well."

"Charlie, Rachel is still awake, later please."

"She's in the bedroom," he looks up. "She can't hear us. Come on Jackie," he strokes himself with one hand as he grabs her hair and pulls her closer with the other. "Come on, do it for me." She once again moves her head away. "Don't make me ask again, bitch," slapping her face. "Not interested?" he grabs her chin and lifts her head. "I think I know why. You've been fucking someone else, is that it?"

"God no Charlie," lowering her head as she begins to sob, _Rachel doesn't need to hear this madness again_ _tonight_, she succumbs to his desire.

**The Next Morning**

She awakens before the sunrise, slowly and quietly she rises from the bed, careful as always not to wake him. She removes a suitcase from the closet and hastily tosses a few articles of clothing inside. Wanting to rid herself of him, she removes her wedding ring, placing it on her dresser. Opening her jewelry box she removes a pair of diamond earrings, remembering the anniversary he gave them to her. She picks up a string of pearls, often wondering why he gave her such beautiful jewelry when most nights she would stay home, with red eyes and bruises. She stares at her diamond engagement ring, how happy she was that night when he proposed. She picks up the three pieces and slips them into her bag.

Carrying the suitcase with her into her daughter's room, she opens the case on her bed, "Rachel, wake up." She pats her daughters arm, "Rachel, please Honey wake up."

The nine-year old turns on her stomach burying her face in the pillow. "Oh Mom it's too early, look how dark it is."

Jackie opens her daughters' closet, grabbing a hand full of clothes, "Yes it's dark and we are leaving."

Rachel sits up, "What?"

"You and me," opening her dresser, "We are leaving, hurry and get changed before he wakes."

Out of the apartment and out the door mother and daughter begin their journey, where they are going they have no clue.

**The Goren Home**

He spies the photo album on the table, opening it. He smiles at the photo of the toddler. Written below, Alex age 6 months. Loosening his tie as he sits he turns the page, Alex age 8 months, with Grandpa Eames. The months go by and the one of her on her 2nd birthday makes him laugh, she is wearing a blue two-piece print swimsuit. "Wow, sexy."

He feels a presence and sheepishly looks up. "Hi, where did this come from?"

"Mom found it the other day and asked me to make copies of the photos," Alex turns a page, smiling. "That way I can have an album, also."

"These are precious, you were adorable."

She sits down next to him, stretching her neck to see the next page of photos. She frowns, "Were?"

"You still are but not when you make that face." She lightly smacks his arm. "Ah you know I love you," he leans over and kisses her cheek.

As they turn the pages of the album the years go by, "Is that your friend Marcy?"

Alex nods, pointing at the other girl in the photo, "Yes and that is Jackie….Jackie Prentiss." Alex leans forward to examine the photo, "My God I haven't seen or heard from her since her daughter Rachel was about a year old. I would call her and she would put me off. Excuse after excuse why she wouldn't meet up with me. I have always wondered if it was something, I did. "

Bobby turns the page, "Her husband? Were you friends with him?"

"No, Charlie always seemed distant."

"What does that tell you Detective?"

She rubs her forehead fully aware of the answer. "Jesus, why didn't she tell me? I remember when we would go out he was always nearby. I have to admit that I was a little envious that someone was so in love with her and he needed to be near her all the time. Marcy and I thought it was cute. Little did we know?" Bobby turns the page, "That's Rachel; I was honored when Jackie asked me to be Godmother."

"What year is this? It doesn't say."

"1998, wow Rachel will be ten years old this September, time does fly."

The last pages of photos are of her graduation from High School, college and the Police academy. "I'm going to try and get in touch with her." Bobby closes the book, "We were very close. We would talk about everything, and the one thing that she should have told me about, she wasn't able," she opens the album staring at the photo of her old friend. "I should have known."

"Alex, you're not a mind reader, besides when you are close to someone you expect them to tell you when things are bad and when they don't its human nature to believe that everything is fine."

"I know, I know." She stands and kisses his cheek, "Hungry?"

Removing his tie, "Always."

**A/N:This is a very long and detailed story, if you were looking for something simple....then THIS IS NOT THE STORY FOR YOU.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**The Next Morning**

Bobby finds Alex at the kitchen table, with the laptop open, "Any luck?"

She looks up at him with a gloomy expression, "After a search on the internet and the phone book," she holds up the book with two hands. "It took me awhile to find the book, the only thing I've been able to find."

"You look discouraged," he says as he pours himself a cup of coffee.

"I am, I've been sitting here searching on the internet and then reading through all the Prentiss's in the book then like a bolt of lightening I remembered…" she lowers her head. "That Prentiss wasn't her name any longer."

"So, what's the problem?" he asks as he places two pieces of white bread in the toaster.

"I can't remember Charlie's last name."

"That might make it hard to find her," he smiles. "What about her family? Call them."

"There is no one; she was raised by her mother, who passed away when Jackie was twenty. Never knew her fathers name let alone met him." Holding out her coffee cup, "Could you pour me another cup, please?"

"Sure," he reaches across the room and picks up the pot from the stove.

"Thank you."

"Anytime," he tops off his coffee.

She takes two quick sips, "Her mother was very strict; hell I thought my father was bad. She didn't allow Jackie to date through High School. Jackie told me that her mother was raised in Oklahoma to a very strict and religious family, she got pregnant at an early age and her parents kicked her out of the house. They lived in numerous places before ending up in New York; I didn't meet her until the seventh grade." Alex turns off the laptop, "Well that was a big waste of time."

"Maybe you should use the NYPD data base, Alex?" He looks up as he hears the toaster pop.

"We're not supposed to…." she hits the table with her fist. "Spangler, his name is Spangler." She once again refers to the phone book; she closes the book immediately, "Only one Spangler in the book, John T, I don't remember Charlie having a brother, or a father for that matter."

Bobby sits down and butters a piece of toast. "Alex, do you think that you could finish one sentence before you start another one?" He takes a bite of his toast, "Or two?"

"Oh eat your toast; we are not supposed to log on to the NYPD data base from home."

He leans over and kisses her cheek, "I won't tell, besides its Saturday, you're going to wait until Monday."

Shaking her head, "I don't think I can." She says frankly.

**Later That Morning**

"Alex, we're leaving."

"Be right down." She hurriedly descends the stairs, "Ready to see the dinosaurs?" She asks eagerly as she holds her son's face in her hands, he nods his head then bounces with elation. She kisses his cheek, "Ok you two have fun." She straightens up, taking Bobby's hand, "Easy on the junk food Daddy."

"For me or him?"

She reaches up and kisses him on the lips, "Both of you."

He nods in agreement, taking his son's hand, leading him to the front door, "Bye Mommy," Bobby says as he closes the door behind him.

With all the resources at her fingertips, finding where Charles and Jacqueline Spangler reside was easy. She thinks to herself, _why did I_ _wait so long?_ During her two hours of investigating she had hope that Charles was no longer a part of her old friends' life. To her dismay he was, they were still married and living in the Bronx. She also uncovered that Charles is the only one named on their bank accounts, she has no money of her own, _Jesus, Jackie, who did you marry? _

**The Spangler Home**

She pushes the doorbell, the intercom opens and a male voice speaks, "_Who is it?"_

Hesitating for a moment she wonders if she should use her title to gain access, she decides not to. "My name is Alex, Alex Eames I'm an old friend of Jackie's…." The intercom clicks off. Moments later the door opens and standing before her is Charles Spangler, she had forgotten how attractive he was, a memory flashes of the twinge of jealousy she and her friends felt that Jackie was dating this 'Hunk'.

He holds the door without inviting her in. "She's not here, we had an argument the other night and she ran away." He scoffs, "Like a child." Releasing his hold of the door, "She took my daughter with her. If she thinks for one minute that she is going to keep me away from my child, she is seriously mistaken."

"Do….do you," she decides not to inquire where he thinks she may be. "When you talk to her, please tell her that I came by."

He leans up against the doorway, wagging his finger at her, "I remember you, now. You were her maid of honor or something like that."

She nods, "Yes I was."

"I'm….I'm sorry," he steps back. "Please, please come in."

She takes a step forward, then instinct kicks in, she stops. "I…." she checks her watch, "I just remembered that I have a doctor's appointment. When you talk to Jackie, tell her I stopped by."

He nods, "Sure." He closes the door.

_It is true, beauty is only skin-deep. _

**Two Hours Later**

Alex hears the car, father and son returning from their adventure. Robby is dead asleep in his fathers arms. She follows him up the stairs. Together they change their son clothes and diaper.

They walk softly out of the room, closing the door behind them.

"I did it," Alex says excitedly.

"What? What was it that you did?" Bobby asks as he leads the way down the stairs.

"I found Jackie and I went to her place, but she was gone…"

"She and Charlie are divorced?"

"No, he said that she left the other night and took Rachel with her. He was adamant that he would not let Jackie take his daughter away from him. He was a little creepy, still nice looking," she shivers. "But creepy. Also, I must admit that I was shocked but she has no money of her own."

"So, what's your next move, shelters? You might as well look for an ant in the backyard. No one gives their real name; you'll have to visit each one….and in this city."

"Damn, I don't know usually there is a credit card trail to find someone; I don't even have the luxury of that." She lies down on the couch, putting her feet up on his lap. She suddenly sits up, it startles him.

"What? What's the matter?"

"What if he did something to them?" She swings her legs off the couch, "No, I can't think like that, she left on her own and is….the two of them out there, alone."

**The Streets of New York**

They spent the night at a run down motel, if Jackie slept two hours last night it was a lot. Rachel is still asleep when the morning sun glistens through the room, she shutters. _The room looked better in the dark_. She opens her bag, pulling out her wallet. After the food they bought yesterday and the room, she has 120 dollars left of the 200 hundred that she was to use for groceries this week.

Mother and daughter check out at ten-thirty in the morning, she needs to find someplace to sell her jewelry before the day is over. She thinks about retuning home, for a brief moment, when she looks at her daughters' sad face. "Mom," Rachel tugs on her mothers arm. "I'm hungry and I'm tired of walking."

"Me too," Jackie points to her left, "There's a deli let's get a sandwich."

Leaving the deli, Jackie notices a park across the street. "Come on Rachel, we can sit on the bench in the park."

"Mom, where are we going to go?"

"I don't know," she un-wraps her sandwich. "We'll be alright."

Linking her mother's arm, "I know."

They sit quietly enjoying their lunch when a familiar song is heard from a passing car radio, "Oh my God," Jackie smiles.

"What?"

"Hear that song?"

"Yeah, sounds old."

"Very funny," poking her daughter in the ribs. Rachel giggles. "When I was in High School a very close girlfriend of mine would play this song repeatedly." She can feel her daughter staring at her, "Yes Rachel I had friends and a life," bowing her head, "before I married your father."

"What was her name?"

"Alex, Alex Eames, she's your Godmother."

"How come you never see her?"

"Because your father didn't like….he wouldn't let me." She exhales loudly.

"It's ok Mom I understand."

Wrapping her arm around her daughter she squeezes her lightly, "You do? Don't you?"

Rachel removes her cell phone from her pocket, handing it to her mother. Jackie smiles as she takes the phone from her daughter. She flips it open then stops. "What am I doing I don't know her phone number."

"Call information."

She hits the 4, and then stops. "I can't use this phone; your father may find a way to track the numbers that have been called." She suddenly stands, "Look over there," she points. "I'll bet it's the only phone booth left in the city."

Opening the phone book to the E's….Eames, "There are none listed," she says as she closes the book.

"That's weird," Rachel says.

Jackie nods and then suddenly remembers, "No it's not, her father was a cop and so is she."

"What does that mean?"

"Alex told me that police officers have unlisted phone numbers and addresses."

"Why?"

"So the bad guys can't find out where they live."

Rachel nods, "That makes sense."

They have a much-needed laugh, Jackie takes Rachel's hand, "Come on, let's grab a cab. I can't find their phone number but if her parents haven't moved I remember where they live."

Forty minutes later and twenty-five dollars gone they walk up the sidewalk to house that Alex and her family lived those many years ago. Jackie looks around the neighborhood, the trees are bigger but all in all it looks the same. "I spent a lot of time in this neighborhood and this house."

Rachel smiles at the happy expression on her mother's usually sad face. She pushes on the doorbell. "Cross your fingers, Rachel." Jackie says as the door opens slowly and a short gray haired woman answers the door. "Missus Eames," Jackie says excitedly."

"Yes, I'm Sara Eames," she glances at the girl then the woman. She opens the door wider, "Jackie."

Jackie smiles, "How? You recognize me?"

Sara shakes her head, "No you're daughter. She looks as you did when you were a girl, please come in."

"Thank you, this is Rachel. Rachel this is Missus Eames."

"Hello Missus Eames, it's nice to meet you."

"It's very nice to meet you again."

"Again," Rachel says with a puzzled look on her face.

"Yes, the first time I met you, you were a day old."

"A day?" Rachel asks with wide eyes.

"Yes I went with my daughter to the hospital to see you and your mother."

Sara leads the way through the house, "May I offer you a cup of tea?"

"Only if it's ready," Jackie says as she looks around her old home away from home.

"Please sit," Sara extends her arm. "I'll be right back."

Jackie and Rachel sit, but not for long, on the mantle are photos. She immediately recognizes her old friend, smiling with a young boy on her lap. Sara returns with a tray, "Let me help you with that," Jackie reaches for the tray.

"Thank you Jackie, I see you've discovered the photos."

"Yes, either this picture," she removes the photo from the mantle, "Is old or Alex hasn't changed much."

"She hasn't, that was taken last month. That's my grandson, Robert."

"Love the dark curly hair, does his father…." She spots the wedding photo of her friend; she smiles as she lifts it up, "Yes he does have hair like his father." She takes the photo with her as she sits, "He has such a sweet face and…." She looks up at Sara, "Alex looks absolutely radiant." She rubs her eyes, "What's his name?"

"Bobby," Sara pours the tea, "Alex had a glow on her face that day and every day since they got married. They have had some problems but if two people were more perfect for each other I haven't met them, except for John and me." She laughs, holding out a dish filled with pastries. "I must agree with you, he does have a sweet face but that's not all," she smiles. "The rest of him is just as sweet." The women chuckle, "They were partners."

"What?"

"Police, you know partners."

"Are they still on the force?"

"Yes," Sara nods. "Alex took a year off to stay home with Robby, she went back this spring."

They turn their heads toward the door when they hear the doorbell, the door then opens, "Mom."

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"Mom, I know that you said we didn't have to but with Dad away on a fishing trip for the weekend we've come by to take you out for dinner…." She takes a breath then looks up. "Oh my God," she grabs Bobby's hand, squeezing it tightly. "Am I? It…it can't be."

"Alex what's the matter?" he asks with concern in his voice.

"It's…." she points. "She's…Jackie."

"Freaky," Bobby says. Alex stays quiet and motionless. Bobby breaks the silence, "Hi Jackie." He says as he extends his hand, "I'm Bobby, Bobby Goren you'll have to excuse Alex for a minute, but for the last day or two, she's been trying to find _you_."

Jackie smiles and nods her head, "Yes it is freaky, it's nice to meet you." Placing her hand on her daughters shoulder, "This is Rachel."

Bobby takes a short step taking Rachel's hand, she watches as her hand disappears but the touch is tender, "Hi Rachel."

She gazes up at the tall man and smiles, "Hi, it's nice to meet you."

Bobby straightens up; taking Alex's hand in his, he pulls her gently toward him. The old friends start to laugh, hug and then cry. Robby a little scared and confused begins to whimper, Alex turns to her son, picking him up. "Robby this is Jackie and Rachel." The curly dark haired boy with the big brown eyes smiles then buries his face in his mother's shoulder. "Lately he's been acting shy with new people."

"Here," Bobby extends his arms. "Let me take him."

Sara lightly pats Bobby's arm, "Come on," she gestures to Rachel and Bobby. "Let's go in the kitchen and get some drinks."

"I went by your place the other day; Charlie was a little….."

Jackie sits down on the couch, Alex follows, "Rude."

"No not rude, demanding."

"So what else is new, he's a…." she can feel her friends stare, Jackie slowly lifts her head, "You….you know don't you?"

"Yes, I never realized it until Bobby and I were looking through an old photo album of mine. I'm sorry Jackie."

"You don't need to apologize for anything," she sits up tapping her friends' leg. "Tell me about you and them," she points toward the kitchen smiling.

"Let's just say that he is one of kind," she laughs.

Jackie shakes her head, "Huh?"

"He's very bright but can be very dense. Especially when it comes to, how shall I say this? He tends to keep things to himself; you know I'll take care of it kind of thing. It's not because he thinks he is better than anyone else it's just the way he grew up, taking care of himself since he was about 11. Other than that, he's marvelous. Gees listen to me, I'm sorry."

"Hey," Jackie says sternly, "Don't you dare apologize to me because you are happy."

"Wow," Alex sits back in the couch. "This is very weird."

"I'll say, Rachel and I were in a park eating a sandwich and I heard 'Take Me to Heart', remember how many times you played that song?"

Alex smiles, "Yes I do, never lip synced had to sing it."

"The only thing though. I can't remember who you were singing about?"

"Peter," she raises her eyebrows. "Remember Peter Magnani?"

"Oh yeah." She nods her head. "Mister tall dark and handsome."

"Yes he was but he had a roaming eye, remember he cheated on me and went out with Kristi," Alex snaps her fingers. "Oh what was her last name?"

"Whore," Jackie says with a straight face, which turns into a smile and then a laugh, shared by both women.

"Who's a whore?" Bobby asks as he walks in to the room.

Alex looks up, "Someone that we went to High School with."

"So," Bobby says as he claps his hands, "Are we still going out to eat?" he checks his watch.

Alex pats Jackie's hand, "That's the sign Jackie, he's hungry, come on, let's go." Jackie nonchalantly opens her bag, Alex notices, "Never mind that, it's our treat."

Jackie shakes her head and objects, "No, I don't want any handouts."

"It's not a handout, we were going out anyway, and it's just the diner down the street."

They hear a playful scream as Rachel emerges from the kitchen followed by Robby. "You can't catch me," she says laughing. She runs in between her mother and Alex then stopping to let him catch up, within a step and she is off again. He is running and laughing trying his best to catch her.

"Rachel honey that's enough, he's a lot smaller than you he might bump into you and fall down."

Rachel suddenly stops, "Oh Mom, he likes it." Robby bumps into her and falls back landing on his butt, Rachel watches, scared at first but the little boy starts laughing. "See Mom," she points. "I told you he likes it." She bends down taking a hold of his waist, helping him to his feet.

**A Few Hours Later**

**The Goren Home**

Alex has Robby in her arms, as Bobby unlocks the front door. He holds the door, allowing Alex, Jackie and Rachel to enter. Alex motions with her head, "Just put your stuff over there for now. I have to take this one to bed."

"I'll do that," Bobby says. Removing his sleeping son from his mother's arms. "Come on Rachel, there's a computer in the den, you can check out what's new on You Tube." He turns to catch her mother's eye, "Jackie is that alright?" He asks.

Jackie smiles, then nods, "Yes it is."

He taps the little girl on the shoulder, "Follow me."

She glances up at the tall man, "Thanks, you watch You Tube?"

"No, well maybe a few times. I had to check it out and after about an hour or two…."

She laughs, "I know, you can't turn it off. Some very weird people post things on there."

Alex picks up one of the bags, "Come on Jackie, let's get you and Rachel settled." The two old friends ascend the stairs. Alex points to the rooms upstairs, opening a door, "The bathroom, unfortunately there is only one, but I'm working on that. This is the baby's room and this," she opens the door. "Will be your room, as you can see there is a bed and I'll have Bobby get the cot from the basement."

"I….I really appreciate this, almost ten years have passed since…"

Alex pats her arm, "It's alright I understand." She tosses one of the bags on the bed, "After you freshen up, come on downstairs, I'll have a bottle of wine opened and we can talk."

"Hey," Jackie says.

Alex turns to face her, "Hey what."

"I really missed you," she says slightly sobbing.

Alex opens her arms and the two old friends embrace. "I missed you too."

Jackie unpacks a few things and minutes later, she joins her friend in the kitchen, pulling out a chair, "What a cozy kitchen, so warm and inviting."

"Thank you; while I was on leave I was able to drop my touch around the house."

"You lived here long?"

"Going on two years for me, Bobby grew up here, it was his Grandparents then they gave it to his parents."

"So," Jackie turns the bottle around. "What kind of wine do we have here?"

Alex pours a glass full for her friend, then herself. "Does it really matter?"

"No," she laughs, "It would to Charlie."

"Oh, an expert on wine?"

"He was, but he switched to gin."

"What?"

Jackie spins the glass slowly, "He gets drunk and….when Bobby took the responsibility of taking care of Robby, well I suppose to you that is a normal gesture, not in my house. In just a few hours, your husband has spoken more words to Rachel than Charlie has….he barely spoke to his daughter, never mind showing her any affection. I couldn't get him to hold her when she was a baby. He has never bonded with his own daughter."

"I'm sorry Jackie," Alex pats her hand. "I…."

"Alex," she takes a sip of wine. "Don't wrack your brains, trying to think of something to say."

Alex takes a nervous sip of wine, "It's not bad, considering I bought it. Bobby can always find an excellent bottle of wine."

Jackie joins her friend in a sip, "Yes you're right it's pretty good." She takes another sip. "Go ahead Alex ask your question, why? Why did I marry Charles Spangler?"

Silence for a moment, Jackie finishes the wine in the glass. "I've been asking myself that question for a long time now." She pours herself another glass of wine. "My mother was a good woman," she pauses. "But we never bonded either. I use to envy you and your relationship with your Mom, at times, I was jealous. Sometimes when I would leave there and go home, I tried to get her to talk to me. However, always, always an excuse as to why she couldn't or didn't have time. She worked hard I realize that but she wasn't warm at all. Growing up with her, I craved her affection, she was all business. Is your room clean? Have you finished your homework? After she passed away I'll admit that I used sex as a means of being close to someone, hey it was the eighties." She catches the smirk on Alex's face, "Yes I know," Jackie continues. "That's a lame excuse."

"No judgments from me, hell I had my share."

"So when I met Charlie, yes he was older than I was by ten years but he doted on me, he took care of me. He showed me the sort of affection that my mother never gave me." She leans forward, whispering, "We didn't have sex until our wedding night."

Alex laughs, "Yeah right."

"I swear," she holds up her hand. "He wanted to wait. Hearing a man say that, oh man I was floored and that was the day I fell in love with him."

"I can understand that, I really can."

"When I found out I was pregnant it was as if all that I had ever dreamed about came true. I had a family. Charlie's reaction was so….he wasn't happy at all. At first I thought, ok he is over forty, never had children before, he's scared. I tricked myself into believing that. However, I knew in my heart that was not the reason at all, he didn't like children and he did not want to be a father to one. All he wanted was me and him, that's all no one else."

They both take a much-needed sip of wine, "Rachel is getting older and she can hear the screaming and the…."

"He physically abused you?"

She sheepishly glances at her friend, "Yes, usually when he wanted my full attention, which was every fucking day of my life." She rubs her forehead, "So I left," she raises the glass to her lips. "When he was sleeping it off, I said no more I'm can't live like this."

"Jackie you were always a bright girl, you left on a whim. Didn't you? You didn't plan this." Jackie glances at her friend, not able to look her in the eye. Alex sits back crossing her arms, "Ok, now tell me the real reason that you left so abruptly."

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**The Spangler Home**

He redials the phone number for the tenth time, no answer. "Son of a bitch," the phone meets the wall. He takes a swig of his drink, the ice cubes in the glass have melted diluting the alcohol, "God damn you, you bitch." He dumps the water on the rug and refills his glass.

As he tilts the glass back for a sip he sees her face in a photo that was taken last year, _she never smiles_. He crosses the room, picking up the photo, raising it to the ceiling, "You are mine, you will always be mine!"

The phone rings, he turns quickly dropping the photo on the floor, he picks up the receiver, "Jackie," he says gasping.

"_No it's your mother."_

He stands erect, "Yes mother."

"_Yes mother indeed, are you drunk?"_

"No, no Mother."

"_Then what is going on? Where is your wife?"_

He holds the phone down, clutching it tightly, he exhales before speaking, "We had a disagreement and she left."

"_Good riddance to her, I told you she wasn't good enough for you."_ Silence, "_Charles!"_

"Yes Mother, was there a reason for your phone call?"

"_Yes Charles, I am leaving for Europe in the morning, or have you forgotten? And I've been waiting here for over an hour for you to take me out for my bon voyage dinner."_

"I'll be there in an hour."

"_Never mind, never mind. You are useless to me tonight. Go and find that wife of yours_." He hears the phone click.

"Find her, I'll find her." He powers up the computer, clicking onto the internet and then email. He clicks new message to send an email to Rachel's account and Jackie's. _Your phone is not on; maybe you will check your emails_.

He finishes the gin in the glass and begins to type.

Jackie,

You have made your point. I want you home now. You will just be lost out there. You have no family or friends, no one to turn to and nowhere to go.

Who would want you?

No one but me.

He continues typing.

**The Goren Home**

"I must say that I have never seen that look on your face before Alex, you look like a cop."

"I am and not just when I'm on duty, always." She leans forward, smirking, "I know when someone is not telling me everything." She suddenly starts to laugh.

Surprised at her friends' reaction, Jackie frowns, "What?"

"I could get Bobby in here. I'm a pretty good interrogator," she sits back in the chair as a look of admiration crosses her face. "He's the best." Alex opens her arms, Jackie embraces her, then they laugh, "Please Jackie, tell me"

"Mom!" they hear a shrill from Rachel.

Jackie is up and down the hall within moments, Alex close behind.

"What's the matter honey?"

Alex turns as Bobby approaches, "What's going on?" He asks.

She shrugs her shoulders, whispering, "I don't know."

"It's an email from Dad."

"Let me sit there?" Jackie says, slowly pulling the chair back. She takes a long cleansing breath as she sits down. Her hand starts to shake as she grabs for the mouse. Gently she feels a hand on her shoulder. She looks up. "I'll do it." Bobby says softly but firmly.

Jackie not accustom to someone coming to her rescue hesitates for a moment, and then nods her head. "Thank you."

Alex places her arm around Rachel's shoulder, squeezing her gently. "You want to get out of here?" Rachel nods, "Come on, let's get a snack."

Bobby sits as Jackie looks over his shoulder. He clicks the message open. Jackie reads it aloud.

"Jackie,"

"You have made your point. I want you home now. You will just be lost out there. You have no family or friends, no one to turn to and no where to go."

"Who would want you?"

"No one, but me."

"You are just being foolish, how will you earn a living? You have no skills, you with a High School education."

"Remember the pre-nup you signed. You left me, you will not receive a dime in alimony and you will need money to take care of her, I have the money and they will have no choice but to give me full custody. I also have the help of my mother and her connections."

"So stop acting like a child and come home, where you belong."

"I will not wait long Jackie, I will hire someone to find you and bring you home, you know I will."

"He's using the feelings you have for your daughter against you," Bobby rubs his chin. "He certainly sounds very sure of himself."

"I can picture him sitting at the computer," Jackie says solemnly. "He's drunk." She rubs her eyes. "He thinks that if he threatens me I'll go back. But I can't, I can't go back there."

Bobby stands, removing a few tissues from the box, "Jackie, you need to talk to someone, a lawyer."

"I can't afford a lawyer Bobby," he hands her a tissue. "Thanks," she wipes her eyes.

"I'll call a friend of mine; all he handles are cases like these."

"Charles and his family are wealthy and they have many, many influential friends."

"Jackie, I know we just met but I have to say this. You cannot do this alone. Just from reading this," he points toward the computer screen. "Charlie seems to me, to be the sort of man who will fight dirty."

Jackie looks past Bobby and clicks off the monitor. "Yes, he is that sort of man."

"Alex and I will do all that we can to help you and Rachel, just ask."

"Thank you very much." She bows her head; he touches her chin gently, "You want to say something but you're afraid, aren't you?"

She shakes her head, "No, nothing." Raising her head slowly, she gazes into those soft brown eyes, frowning. "You're a very perceptive man, you and your wife. Next time I run away I'm not coming here, gees." She chuckles, "Two cops in one house."

Bobby chuckles softly as Alex returns, "Rachel is in your room changing into her pajamas."

Jackie turns to her friend smiling. "I should go up."

"Jackie," Bobby says her name sternly, as she turns toward the door.

"What's going on?" Alex inquires.

Bobby crosses his arms. "Jackie was just about to tell me something, something no one else knows." He leans down to catch her eye. "Is that right?"

She looks from Bobby to Alex fully aware that one-way or another they will find out her secret. She takes a tight hold of Alex's hand.

Alex pats her hand in return, "Tell us, Jackie please tell us. We want to help."

"I….I have cancer, pancreatic cancer, it's in the late stages. I found out the day before I left. I am to begin treatments next week and the thought of leaving Rachel in the same house as that man; I had no choice, I had to leave." Her eyes fill with tears, "I have never said the words to anyone."

Alex pulls her closer, they embrace. "When the doctor told me all I could think about was my daughter, all alone in a house with her," she scoffs, "Father." Jackie steps back touching her forehead, "Oh I feel…." She says with a shaky voice, Bobby takes a firm but gentle hold of her arm, helping her to sit. Keeping her head down she says, "You were right Alex I never planned this, I just left." She lifts her head then straightens up in the seat. "I am so glad that I….thank you, the both of you. Just being here I know that things will turn out for the best."

"Why wouldn't you tell him?" Bobby asks.

"Tell him that I am flawed, no I have to be perfect. One day I was sick with a cold and he cursed me for looking that way."

"Mom," Jackie stands as she hears her name. She pats Bobby's arm as she passes. "Thank you for being there, both of you. I'm coming Rachel," she calls out to her daughter.

"Jackie," Alex calls to her, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Jackie takes a step forward and the two old friends hug, tighter than ever.

"Mom," Rachel calls to her again.

The tears start to flow, "I'm coming," Jackie says. They release their embrace, wiping away each other tears.

**The Next Afternoon**

Jackie and Alex stop off at a local café for lunch, after a morning of shopping.

"Good afternoon, my name is Sophia," the tall blonde says. "May I get you a cocktail?"

They pass on alcohol and order ice tea. Minutes later Sophia returns with the tea, "Are you ready to order?"

"Yes we are," Alex says. "I'll have a grilled chicken sandwich." She places the menu on the table.

Sophia turns her attention to Jackie, "And for you?"

"Roasted turkey," Jackie hands her menu to Sophia.

"Nice little place, you come here often?"

Alex picks up her glass of tea, "From time to time."

"Peter," Jackie says as she stirs the ice cubes in the glass with a spoon. "This Peter Jordon, do you know him?"

"Yes I do, Peter is a good person. You can trust him to do right by you and Rachel. He will bend over backwards to get you….what you deserve." Jackie keeps her head down. "Jackie," Alex says her name firmly, "Talk to me."

"Last night after every one was asleep I went downstairs and I must have read that email twenty times." Alex remains silent placing her chin on her hand, "Bobby didn't tell you what the email said?" Jackie asks sounding surprised.

"No, not that I didn't ask."

Jackie hesitates for a moment then repeats verbatim the words of her husband's email.

"Jackie," Alex hesitates. "I have to ask this. About the pre-nup, how are you going to afford the medical treatments? Because if you can't I'm sure Peter will…."

Jackie holds her hand up, "I found a copy of it the night before I left and he has to pay for my medical bills for up to five years or until I can get medical insurance on my own." She takes a small bite of her sandwich. "I think that gave me the courage to leave. Maybe when he finds out about the cancer he will leave me alone….but Rachel, if I know Charles Spangler and I do, he does not make idle threats, he means exactly what he says. Reading that email last night I can see him, he's becoming deranged in his own little mind," Alex pats her hand, "I'm scared Alex and yet I'm happy, happy that I have found you."

**The Goren Home**

"So Rachel what flavor ice cream do you want?" Bobby asks as he rubs his hands together.

"Can I have strawberry and vanilla?" she asks shyly.

"Of course," he sets the gallon containers on the table, handing her the ice cream scooper. She stands as she scoops out the ice cream into a bowl, "Now for the toppings, caramel, hot fudge or marshmallow?"

She hesitates, "Ah," she bites her lip, "Hot fudge."

"Good choice," he places the jar into the microwave. Seconds later, it beeps. "You want to pour it?"

She nods, "Yes Bobby, can I."

"Of course, here," he hands her a pair of oven mitts. "You have to use the oven mitts. The jar is hot." She slowly pours the fudge onto her two scoops of ice cream.

Bobby asks, "You want nuts?"

"Yes," she says excitedly. "Walnuts and whipped cream." He opens the jar of nuts, sprinkling them over the ice cream.

"Now," he rubs his hands together, "Time for the whipped cream."

She laughs as she watches the mountain of whipped cream grow on top of her ice cream. "Don't forget the cherry." Rachel says giggling.

He tops it off with a cherry, "Alright, little guy, which one." Robby points to the chocolate. "You always pick chocolate; I don't know why I even ask."

The front door opens, "We're back," Alex says as she closes the door behind her.

"We're in the kitchen," Bobby responds.

Alex raises her eyebrows at the sight, "What happened in here, an ice cream explosion, my God Bobby how many gallons did you buy?" She glances around the kitchen, along the counter are, she counts, "Five."

"We couldn't make up our minds so we…." She smiles then kisses his cheek. "You two want some; I have all the fixing for sundaes."

Jackie enters the room, "I can see that," she sees a look in her daughters' eye, a sparkle that she has never seen before. She pats Rachel's back. "That looks good."

Rachel nods her head, "It is Mom and its fun to make them yourself."

Alex picks up the gallon of butter pecan, "What did you have for lunch?"

"Lunch?" Bobby smirks then bows his head, "Oops."

"Bobby!" she exclaims. "How could you forget to fix lunch?"

He tilts his head and smiles, "I….I don't know. We saw a commercial for Breyer's ice cream and before I knew it we were in the store loading up the cart."

"I'll have vanilla ice cream, caramel and walnuts," Alex says. "But first I have to put these things away. Be back in a minute." She snaps her fingers, "Don't forget the whipped cream." An impish smile crosses his face that only Alex can see, "In your dreams Bobby."

Jackie follows Alex through the living room toward the stairs. "He's adorable," Jackie says as she and Alex ascend the stairs.

"Yes that he is, sometimes he acts just like a big kid. I don't mean that negatively. You should have seen this place Christmas time, decorations inside and out. He made Robby's first Christmas a memorable one. He had so much fun…." She chuckles. "And so did I."

"Something as simple as sitting in the kitchen making ice cream sundaes is so sweet. If Rachel and I did that and Charlie came home, you know what he would have said?" Jackie does not wait for an answer from her friend. "What the hell are you doing making them here, just go to Dairy Queen for Christ sake." They reach the top of the stairs walking slowly down the hall, "His childhood sucked, didn't it?"

Alex turns slowly to face her friend, "Now whose perceptive? Yes, for the most part it did. There are, I'm sure, some things that I don't know and probably will never know."

**Later that Day**

After doing a load of laundry Jackie is folding her clothes, she hears a knock at the door. She turns as she says, "Come in." The door opens wide. "There is someone on the phone that wishes to speak to you," Bobby says as he holds the phone to his chest. Realizing his choice of words from the reaction of fear on her face, he holds his hands up, "No Jackie I'm sorry. It's a friend of mine….Peter Jordon; he's an attorney I have told him a little about your situation."

"Thank you Bobby, I was trying to get up the nerve to ask you to call him," she smiles as she reaches for the phone

"Hello, this is Jackie Spangler."

"_Good afternoon Missus Spangler, Bobby has filled me in a little of your situation. I would be more than able and willing to help. Can you meet me here in my office tomorrow?"_

"Yes I can, when?"

"_Two o'clock."_

"Mister Jordon," he cuts her off.

"_Peter, please call me Peter."_

"Peter, Alex had mentioned to me about going to get some of my belongings, is that alright to do?"

"_Yes but needless to say do not go alone, bring the police with you and since at this moment you are living with two of them." _She covers her mouth as she laughs_. "I will have the proper papers drawn up which I will have signed by a judge to allow you access to your home."_

"Thank you Peter, I'll see you tomorrow."

**The Office of Peter Jordan**

"Jackie, I want to be perfectly honest with you, a great deal of what Charlie said in that email, is true. We both know it." He sits down next to her, "Now it isn't carved in stone, that the parent with the larger income retains custody of a minor child. However," he wags his finger. "You will need to find a permanent residence and a full time job. I will file a motion that Charles must pay for support of your daughter. But first I have drawn up papers which will allow you access to your home to retrieve your belongings and Rachel's as well."

"Peter, I would have thought that Bobby told you everything."

"Only that your husband was abusive and you were in need of legal help."

"First," she stands. "I have cancer," she takes a quick glance at the red-haired, blue eyed attorney expecting a surprised look. His face is expressionless. "I am scheduled to start treatment next week, on an outpatient bases. The reason I left is that as long as I am alive Charles and his mother will never raise my daughter. Why they want Rachel? Because to them, especially Hannah, Charlie's mother, she is….is a trophy, something that Hannah can display in front of her friends, just to be able to say that she has a granddaughter. Those two people have never, ever hugged her; spend any quality time with her. No wait…." She wags her finger. "Once in public, Hannah had a photo taken and the photographer asked her to put her arm around Rachel. They will probably throw that in my face to dispute what I have been saying."

"Jackie, you must remember something. Rachel is a child yes but she is not a baby she has a memory and she has an opinion and she will be able to confirm all that you say."

"She's a very bright little girl, a very sweet little girl who shouldn't have to go through this."

He nods his head as he stands, "First things first, let's get your belongings out of that house."

**A Few Days Later**

Moments after Bobby pushes the bell the door opens, Charlie sees no one on the steps but Jackie, "It's about time," he grabs her arm. "Get the fuck in here."

A hand grabs his arm, he looks up, he has to look up. "Charles Spangler, I'm Detective Goren this is Detective Eames we have come here with your wife for the sole purpose of retrieving some of her and your daughters belongings." Bobby hands Charlie the legal document, signed by a judge to allow them access.

Charles reads it, then folds the paper in two, he reluctantly opens the door wider and steps off to the side to allow them entrance. "She is only allowed to take her belongings and Rachel's," he says as Jackie, followed by Bobby pass him. He takes a closer look at the female detective, Alex notices his intense stare.

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Jackie leads the way up the flight of stairs to the master bedroom. As Alex scans her surroundings, she has to admire the décor of the rooms. She has been in many expensive homes but this one has a warm touch to it, _Jackie_.

As they reach the top of the stairs Bobby's unusual ring tone sounds. "Bobby, when are you going to change that ring tone?" Alex asks.

"When I figure out how to do it," he removes his cell phone from his breast pocket. "You had to get us a new cell phone plan that included these phones," he hits the talk button, "Goren," holding his finger in the air. "Yes, yes Sir."

Alex taps his arm, whispering, "Ross, is it Ross?"

"No," he sighs, "Of course it's Ross who else would I say Sir too."

"My aren't we in a mood?"

"Sorry," he leans in and kisses her cheek careful that no one is watching. "Sorry, it's this place I think. I'm gonna go down stairs and talk to him. Yes Captain, I'm still here." He says as he descends the stairs leaving Jackie and Alex to venture further down the hall**.** Jackie takes a quick look around, no Charlie.

"Jackie, I must say that this house is gorgeous."

Jackie nods as she takes a quick glance at the surroundings, "Thank you, I decorated it myself." She says proudly.

"Why am I not surprised." The old friends share a chuckle.

The size of the master bedroom is double the size of her room. Alex remains in the doorway shortly, with her hands on her hips soaking up the scenery. They begin quietly removing items of clothing from the closet. They continue their task when they hear the door close. "Bobby, so what did Ross want?" No answer is heard. Alex turns to the doorway, "So," she looks up.

Charlie is directly beside Jackie when Alex calls to him, "Charlie, you do not need to be here and I suggest that you leave."

Charlie ignores her, "Jackie please talk to me, please forgive me. Don't do this."

Alex dumps the pile of clothes she has in her hands on the bed. "Charlie I made a suggestion to you to leave, I will not ask again."

Charlie turns suddenly pointing his finger at her, "This," he spreads his arms. "All this, you're behind this aren't you, you bitch."

"I've asked you more than once to leave," Alex responds.

"Leave," he scoffs. "You can't tell me what to do. This is my house. I suggest you leave; ah,….what was your name? Jackie is staying here with me."

"It's Detective Eames, Chuck," Alex says sarcastically.

Charlie returns a sneer; Jackie rubs her forehead, "Charlie, no more. No more apologies no more second chances, I'm leaving you."

He walks toward the open closet. "You want to leave, you're unhappy." Grabbing a hand full of clothes, he turns to the women. He is unaware that Alex has her hand on her piece. Tossing the clothes to the floor, "I noticed that you always enjoyed your closet full of clothes and driving around in the Mercedes," he resumes his original position of standing next to his wife.

"Charlie please," she says beseeching.

"Oh, and let's not forget the jewelry I bought you."

"The jewelry you bought me? No, you bought that jewelry to show me off to your friends, you sick bastard."

He pulls his arm back to strike her and a hand grabs his wrist, "I wouldn't do that if I were you," a male voice says.

Not use to being told what to do and forgetting for a moment exactly who this man is, he says, "Look buddy this is my house and I can…" Bobby pulls him closer, "You can what, huh?"

Charlie tries to pull his arm out of Bobby's hold but he cannot, Bobby pulls him closer then tosses him back. Charlie stumbles to the floor, "Alright," he slowly gets up, "Go on Jackie, go. I'll see you in court."

"In court...for what Charlie? I don't want anything from you; all I want is for you to leave us alone."

"I won't have a problem ridding myself of you but not my daughter."

Jackie's eyes widen, "No Charlie, you can't take Rachel away from me."

"I can and I will, remember you have nothing Jackie. I'm the only one who can give her the things that she needs."

"Money, is that all you think kids need?"

Charlie turns to the tall detective. "What?"

"I said," Bobby stares him straight in the eyes. "Money, is that all you think kids need?"

"What would you know about my daughter?"

"A hell of a lot more then you do, but you don't care. You've never cared about her, have you? Hmm," Bobby places his hands behind his back and begins to pace around the room forcing Charlie to follow him with his eyes. "Fill her life with material things, to prove to the world that you can give her everything she needs but you can't give her the one thing that she wants," Bobby wags his finger in Charlie's face. "The one thing that she wants from you," Charlie remains silent; Alex and Jackie have since linked arms. Bobby scoffs, "You have no clue as to what that is, do you?"

"I….I don't have to listen to this." Charlie steps back. His eyes widen, "It's him, isn't it. I get it," he lightly pokes his temple. "Sometimes I am a little slow but I get it, he's the guy." He points in Bobby's direction. "He's the one you've been fucking, isn't it? You know what big man you can have her...but just you wait, all of you. Wait till you see how miserable I make your lives."

Jackie exhales loudly as she turns her back on him.

Bobby tilts his head in Alex's direction and has to smile, Alex returns the smile, "Detective Eames I believe I just heard a threat from Mister Spangler."

"Yes you did," Alex says as she removes a set of cuffs from her belt, "Put your hands behind your back," Alex takes a few steps forward. "Charles Spangler you are under arrest for threatening the life of a, make that two police officers."

Charlie backs up against the wall, "Get away from me! Get away from me bitch!"

A few short strides and Bobby has a tight hold of Charlie's left arm, "Turn around and face the wall," Alex commands. Charlie does not comply quickly enough, Bobby must show him how. Alex hands him the cuffs, as Bobby slaps the cuffs on he leans down whispering in Charlie's' ear. "The next time Detective Eames tells you to do something, little man, I suggest you do it." He spins Charlie around quickly, "Jackie, Alex you finish up here I'll escort Mister Spangler to the car.

Bobby begins to recite his rights as they descend the stairs. Out through the front door and onto the sidewalk. Bobby opens the rear passenger door; as Charlie bends down to enter the vehicle Bobby abruptly pulls him up. "You're shaking, are you scared?"

Charlie stiffens up, "Fuck you."

"You know I'm not sure but there may be a citation I can give you for cursing at an officer."

"Go ahead if it makes you feel important, you civil servant piece of shit."

"Civil servant piece of shit," Bobby repeats as he rubs his chin. "You know I've been called a great number of things in my life but that's a new one." Charlie bends down to enter the vehicle; Bobby once again pulls him back. "I just realized something Charlie, you seem awfully cocky all of a sudden, are you trying to provoke me into something?" Bobby stares him down, "Get in the car."

Back upstairs the women continue with their task, Jackie picks up her jewelry box, "I….no one has ever….Charlie is not use to being treated that way, I must admit that I enjoyed that." She places the box in a carton, "Will he go to jail?"

Alex folds up a pair of jeans, "Only for a few hours and then he will be arraigned."

"Pardon my ignorance, but is it a serious offense?"

"Yes and no, I mean he wasn't pointing a gun at us, it was just talk, big talk from a little man," she nods her head, "Good one Bobby."

"Alex I need to ask you a question, I know Bobby is a great guy and all but he didn't even seem to blink when Charlie called you the B word. I would have thought that he would want to smack the crap out of him."

"He couldn't, he couldn't let Charlie know that there was more to our relationship than just two police officers doing their job. You see someone cussing at your partner is not as bad as cussing at your wife, besides he knows I can take care of myself especially against a coward like Charlie. Now inside, well that's a different story**.** I'm sure he did something to him at the car, not physical. He's not a physical kind of guy, he doesn't have to be. Anyway, not too many people have tried to mess with him. Don't get me wrong he could beat the crap out of you if he wanted to….but he doesn't do things that way. Words, he's all about words."

**One Police Plaza**

"I allow you two to go on a routine assignment to help an old friend and you come back with a perp."

"He's an abusive, low-life piece of slime," Alex says as she sits down in the chair closest to the Captain's desk. "He said and I quote, just you wait, all of you wait till you see how miserable I make your lives."

Ross shakes his head, "Not exactly…."

Bobby interjects, "He needed to be taken down a peg of two."

"I agree, let's keep him here for as long as we can. But make sure he gets to contact his attorney."

**Major Case Holding Cell**

"Charlie you will have to remain here overnight, your arraignment is scheduled….."

"Are you kidding me, get me out of here George!"

"Scream all you want," Attorney George Olsen says. "You don't get it do you? You made a threat to not one...but two police officers."

"Is Jackie here?"

"What? Why would Jackie be here?"

"She's being manipulated by those two."

"No she's not," he says under his breath. George bangs on the cell door, "Charlie sit down and listen to me. You are in serious trouble and …."

"Call my mother; she'll get me out of here."

"Even I could get in touch with her, she's in Europe remember? This is not one of those so-called 'High School' pranks that you pull."

"I have to find a way to get her back," he stands erect, "And I will."

George just shakes his head, "He never listens to anyone." He sighs loudly, "I'll see you tomorrow morning at the arraignment Charlie."

After a conversation with the ADA and no objection from Bobby and Alex the case has been moved to Night Court, where Charlie will plead guilty and George will plead for leniency.

"Your honor," George begins. "Mister Spangler was in an emotional state when he made this idle threat to Detectives Goren and Eames. There were no weapons and the Detectives," he holds up the police report. Bobby and Alex cannot miss the opportunity to witness the preceding and they do not hide that fact from Charlie, when he turns nonchalantly to view the gallery, looking for Jackie he spots them. Alex wants to wave but controls herself, she does smile though. He sneers and turns abruptly which causes the chair to slide loudly across the floor. For a brief moment, the participants in the courtroom turn their attention to the sound. George frowns, and then continues to speak, "In their own words your Honor they were not in a life and death struggle against Mister Spangler."

"I agree Mister Olsen however," he leans forward. "Mister Spangler," the judge directs his attention to Charlie. George nudges him to face the judge, "When a police officer is trying to do their duty and a civilian interferes and becomes hostile as you did in this case they were well within their right to arrest you," he pauses, "1,000.00 dollar fine." He slams down the gavel, "Next."

**Outside the Courthouse**

Charlie with George close to his side exit the building, as always Charlie seems to be in a world of his own. Sixty four year old George Olsen has known Hannah Spangler, Janssen, Gibbs...husband number four's last name escapes his memory, for over thirty years. He glances at Charlie momentarily shaking his head. _He's over fifty years old and still acts like a child._

"I wonder where she's staying."

Charlie's voice startles George, "Huh? What?"

**T****BC**

**Drop us a line and let us know what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

"I said," Charlie exclaims as he raises his eyebrows. "I want to know where Jackie is staying." Charlie reaches for the car-door handle. "You better find out, George."

Both men enter the vehicle. "She's staying with the Gorens." George says casually.

Charlie frowns as he buckles his seat belt, "The Gorens, who the hell are the…..I was right, son of a bitch I was right. That cop and her are…."

"No, no Charlie, you've got it all wrong I said the Gorens, which means Mister and Missus. The cops that arrested you are married and Jackie and Alex are old friends." George starts up the car. "You said yourself that you remembered her."

"Oh what a cozy little melodrama we have here."

"Charlie relax, I spoke with the Gorens. They are very nice people and they were there for Jackie when she…."

"When she what George? She ran away from me, but I'll get her back, you can bet your ass, I'll get her back." George exhales at the threat. Charlie looks out the window. "Any way I can, Jackie."

He suddenly remembers Alex's visit the week before. _I'll bet she was spying on me, trying to find out if I knew where Jackie was._

Charlie returns home and after a few phone calls to well connected friends of his mother, he obtains the address of Robert and Alexandra Goren. He smiles to himself for his initiative, claiming that he needed their address to send them a gift for taking care of Jackie and Rachel while he was in the hospital. They never question his claim. However he knows that they know he was lying.

**The Goren Home**

**Later That Night**

Robby is in bed for the night and Jackie and Rachel have also retired.

"What are you watching?" Alex asks as she snuggles in next to Bobby.

He continues to stare at the TV as he shakes his head, "I have no idea, but I think that guy is trying to kill that guy because the short one," he points. "Spent all the money they stole from a bank robbery, when that guy was in prison."

"Thanks," she says.

"Huh?"

She links her arm in his, "I said thanks."

"You're welcome….what did I do? So I can remember to do it again."

She shakes her head as she smiles, "Spoken just like a husband."

He squeezes her gently, "I'm learning."

"For respecting me today."

"What, you think that since we got married that I wouldn't respect you Detective Eames?"

"I know," she says shyly. "At first the thought of you putting his head through the wall went though my mind but I knew you wouldn't and I'm grateful you didn't."

"Believe me the thought went through my mind."

"Tell me, what did you do to him at the car?"

Bobby picks up the TV remote and lowers the volume, "Commercials, why are they always so loud?" she watches as he seems lost in thought. She takes a quick glance at the screen. "Viva Viagra," the man sings. Bobby points at the screen, "He seems awfully happy that he has to take Viagra."

"Actually," Alex says. "I think he's happy that they have Viagra."

They share a laugh, tossing the remote on the table, "I suppose," he frowns, "What were we talking about?….oh yeah. I tried to provoke him and he tried to provoke me, it was interesting. He's a very immature man who has probably always gotten whatever he ever asked for." He puts his feet up on the coffee table, "I wonder what that would have been like to grow up that way." The movie returns, he makes no effort to retrieve the remote to raise the volume. "People compensate with material things because they have nothing else to give. He's doing the exact same thing to his daughter." He pulls her in closer, "She's such a sweet little girl."

"She seems to like you."

"Yeah I guess," he says shyly.

"Come on don't be shy about it. She likes you. How many times have you told me about the absent father and the effects it has on a kid." She jabs him on the side, "See, I've been listening." He kisses the top of her head, "Could you imagine?" Alex poses. "I mean having a father like that." She pulls her feet up under her legs.

"How could you?" She hears him grunt, "You with the most perfect father on the planet."

"What?" she says surprisingly.

He sits up and faces her, "Do you ever hear yourself, my ole man did this and my ole man did that."

"Bobby……"

"He's screwed up things too." He stands abruptly taking a few steps toward the stairs.

"Wait a minute," Alex calls to him. "Don't you dare leave after that display of childishness." He stops but keeps his back to her. "I'm not going to apologize to you or anybody that I am proud of my father. I know he's screwed up, I've never said that he was perfect. But he's a good man and you damn well know that Bobby. I'm not comparing him to anyone….you are."

"I'm sorry," he says as he slowly turns to face her.

"Don't worry about it," she stands "I understand, I do, but don't try to compare yourself as a father with any other. You," she points to him as they meet in the middle of the room. "Spend some very simple and wonderful times with your son and when he grows up he'll remember that." They embrace and he leads her back to the couch. "It's my turn….thanks." He kisses her on the cheek, "We will forever wonder and worry as parents as to how well or not so well we do things, won't we?"

"Yes we will."

They return to the couch and watch the end of the B movie. Bobby retrieves the remote and switches the channel to CNN. He places his arm around her and pulls her closer, whispering in her ear. "So how about a quickie on the couch?" he says as he raises his eyebrows up and down.

She pushes him away gently, "Too many people in the house."

"I guess the days for spontaneity are history."

"We could go upstairs, you know."

"I know," he whines slightly. "I'm just comfortable," he snuggles in closer. "Don't want to move." She smacks his leg, "Hey why are you smacking my leg? You can move your hand up higher."

"Stop," she says slightly blushing.

"You get shy at the strangest times. Remember the first time we had sex, you weren't shy."

"That was a long time ago."

"That," he says. "Was a lifetime ago." He stands and holds out his hand, she takes it. Wrapping his arm around her they walk across the room toward the stairs.

"Mommy." Bobby starts to laugh.

"What?" Alex says as they ascend the stairs.

"Right on cue," Bobby chuckles, "It's amazing."

**Outside the Goren Home**

Charlie sits in his car across the street from the Cape Cod house in a middle class section of Brooklyn. He smirks at the size of the little home. "I could put three of those shacks in my house. She wants to live there, Jesus Christ why?"

Opening the pint bottle of gin, he takes a long swig. "I'll bet there is a ménage a trois going on." The more he thinks of any other man touching his Jackie the angrier he gets and the more he drinks. One more swig of gin and the bottle is empty, he opens another one. His imagination soars as his mind creates a scene of the civil servant piece of shit and his Jackie.

He exits the car, slamming the door behind him, "No more!" He screams on the quiet street. "No more!" He jogs across the street, up the walkway. He ignores the doorbell, he pounds on the door, "Jackie!" he bellows.

The three little bedrooms upstairs have their air conditioners on and it takes a moment for Bobby to hear the pounding, his first thought, "Frank." He quickly pulls down the blanket on the bed and is out of the bedroom and on the stairs when he hears, "Jackie!"

He exhales, "Not again." The door opens as Charlie is about to pound on the door, his fist meets Bobby's chest. Bobby steps back. "You have exactly a minute to get your sorry ass off my property Charlie."

"Where's Jackie? I need to see Jackie."

"She's asleep," he grabs Charlie's wrist and turns him around, pushing him forward. "Your minute is up." Charlie remains motionless for a moment then he turns abruptly and Bobby has to shake his head from the fist that meets his nose.

"Jackie!" he calls to her as he sees her and Alex standing behind Bobby. Alex holds her hand up in front of Jackie, "Stay here."

Charlie makes a move to enter the home and once again a hand grabs his arm as a foot hits the back of his leg and he is on the floor. With a knee on his back he is once again handcuffed. Alex stands, "What should we do with him?" Alex asks as Bobby wipes the blood from his nose.

"Call a cab and send him home," Jackie says as she turns her back on them, heading toward the stairs.

**TBC **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Bobby and Alex stare in silence at Jackie as she ascends the stairs. They catch a look at each other, "Oh Bobby your nose."

"Sucker punch, I should have known." He lightly pats the bridge of his nose, "I'm gonna look like a raccoon in the morning."

"Let me get you some ice, be right back," She returns in minutes with an ice pack. "What should we do?"

"I….I misread him, I really did. He's a lot more dangerous than I thought." Bobby scoffs at the man on the floor. "Can you believe this?" he says in disbelief.

"What?"

"Look," he points. "The son of a bitch is asleep."

He steps over Charlie, holding the ice pack on his nose. Alex takes his arm, "Come on, sit down. I'll call it in." Immediately she takes out her cell, flipping it open, she hesitates, "Maybe we should just stick him a cab."

Bobby speaks in a nasal tone, "It doesn't really matter. Either way he's not going to go away easily. First thing," he sits up. "First thing tomorrow Jackie has to get a restraining order against him."

"Restraining order - what good will that do?" They look up at the sound of Jackie's voice.

Alex exhales, "For actually keeping him away," she says bluntly. "Nothing," she pauses. Bobby finishes her thought, "But when it comes time to seek full custody of Rachel it will mean a great deal."

Jackie has to smile, "You guys do that all the time, did you know that?"

They respond simultaneously, "What?" Jackie laughs.

Charlie is awoken by two uniformed cops and escorted abruptly from the Goren home.

**The Next Morning**

Hung over, Charlie wakes in a dirty jail cell. Fortunately, he is alone. He calls out, "Hey, get me out of here!"

"Shut the fuck up, asshole." Is the only response. He cowers back to the bed and sits down, a feeling of nausea overcomes him, and luckily, the toilet bowl is close by. He gets sick more than once and he begins to sweat. He sits on the floor next to the bowl, holding his head in his hand. He feels a tickling feeling on his finger, his eyes widen for the second it takes him to realize the size of the roach. "Shit! It's the size of a rat, maybe it is a rat."

He stands and quickly sits back on the bed as close to the wall as possible. He hears the door being opened, "You have a visitor." He hesitates, "Come on I don't have all day, move your ass." Charlie walks slowly across the jail cell, he spies another guard. "Turn around."

"What?" Charlie says in surprise, "Turn around," the guard says harshly.

"Handcuffs, why? No."

"He doesn't want handcuffs," the two guards laugh. The taller of the two yank him closer. He whispers in his ear, "It's already around the jail that you punched a cop." He pulls him closer, "Now….not only do you have the cons to worry about, you have us as well."

"Are you threatening me?" Charlie says.

The taller guard pushes him forward, "Move it."

Elated at the sight of his visitor, "George, shit I….I can't stay here another minute."

"Charlie sometimes - no strike that, all the time - you live in a fantasy world," George leans forward. "You have been charged with trespassing and assaulting a police officer, this is worse than you think. You are in very serious trouble. The way you acted at the Goren's home, you may not get bail and have to stay here until your trial." George opens a file that is lying on the table. "This time Detective Goren is not going to look the other way."

Charlie crosses his arms as he sits back in the chair_, Goren, he's set out to ruin my life. He doesn't know who he's dealing with. _"Charlie, Charlie," George hits the table with his fist, "Are you listening to me?"

Charlie leans forward, "No need to yell George," he stands. "Get me out of here!" Charlie sticks his finger in George's face, "Or you'll be sorry."

George stands abruptly and the chair falls over, he is a usually a very cool and calm individual but his blood pressure is rising quickly, "Are you threatening me, you little prick. I have been saving your sorry ass for….no more." He shakes his head as he pushes the folder across the table and it falls to the floor. Charlie calls out after him, "George, wait."

George grabs the door handle, then hesitates, turning to face Charlie, "Come on George sit down." George smirks, "Go to hell Charlie and believe me I know for sure it's waiting for you."

"George, come on," he steps toward the door. "George!" a hand grabs his arm. He pulls his arm back and takes a swing at the guard, missing him. He is pushed face down on the table and his nose begins to bleed, he is handcuffed and led back to his cell.

**Later That Afternoon**

**The Law office of George Marino**

Not regretting his actions this morning, George makes a phone call to a colleague. "Jim, its George Marino. I have a client for you; this is more in your line of work."

"_Who and what did he do?"_

"His name is Charles Spangler and he….hit a cop."

"_Spangler, Spangler? Is he related to Hannah Spangler?"_

"Yes he is, her son."

"_I thought you handled all the Spangler legal matters?"_

"No more, I've had it. I am getting to old to deal with this shit."

"_I'll take him off your hands; __At__ least I know he can afford me. Where is he?"_

"Rikers. He's a piece of work Jim."

"_How so?"_

"He's abusive, arrogant, and stubborn and he acts more like a ten year old than a man in his fifties."

"_Abusive to whom?"_

"His wife, that's how all this started. She left him and took their daughter with her. Now the only thought in that feeble mind of his is to get her back and if he can't he's gonna put everyone through hell. His wife is staying with an old friend of hers and she and her husband are cops. He went to the house, drunk. He was asked to leave by the owner of the home, Detective Robert Goren."

"_I've heard that name, wasn't he one of the cops that brought in Judge Garrett for raping that teenage girl."_

"Yes he is, damn you have a hell of memory." They share a laugh. "Anyway," George continues. "Of course Charlie didn't listen, because he never listens to anyone," he mumbles. "Except his mother." His voice returns to normal. "And he sucker punched him in the nose."

"_You're right George __-__ he is a piece of work."_

"Have you changed your mind?"

"_No, I love a challenge; I'll visit him in the morning, Bye."_

"Bye Jim and thanks."

**The Goren Home**

**The Next Evening**

Peter Jordon informs Jackie that Charlie has retained a criminal attorney and he is remanded. "You mean that he has to stay in jail?" She says her eyes wide with elation.

Alex pats her friend's hand, "Yes that is exactly what he means."

"Wow, I feel….I feel as if a 200 pound weight has been lifted off my shoulders."

"Jackie, not to burst your bubble but his lawyer may in the next few weeks ask for another bail hearing and Charlie may be released," Peter says flatly.

Three sets of eyes are glaring at him, "Come on Bobby, Alex I have to tell her the truth." He leans forward speaking softly, "Jackie I will appear at this hearing with pages and pages of reasons for Charlie not to be released."

"I….thank you, thank you all for everything." A sad smile crosses her face. "I understand."

**Riker's **

Charlie has never spent more than a night in jail; he is going on two weeks. His new attorney has contacted his mother and has informed him that she is in the country as of yesterday. He is given permission to phone her. "Mom," he says softly.

"_Yes Charles I am well aware of your predicament. That wife of yours has caused you nothing but grief." _

"I know, I know. Have you spoken to Grisham about getting me out of here?"

"_Yes__,__ we have a plan that may work__;__ you will be released from jail but we will have papers drawn up for you to be committed to a rehabilitation center for 90 days."_

"What the hell for?"

"_You were drunk when this occurred and it will be the first step in admitting that you were not in a clear frame of mind. You will do this Charles."_

"Are you sure it will work?"

_All the money that we are paying this attorney__,__ it better work."_

**The Goren Home**

"Alex, where's my Mom?"

"Out on the deck, I think she may be taking a nap." Alex rinses out the last glass in the sink. "The cancer treatments wipe her out."

Rachel picks up a towel and begins to dry a dish. "It's not fair," Rachel says, slightly sobbing. "She finally gets to have a little peace and now this." Tears stream down the young girl's face. Alex takes the towel from Rachel's hands, and opens her arms. Rachel wraps her arms around Alex's waist, holding her tightly, "Your Mom is a very strong lady and just as long as she has you, she'll always be happy."

Rachel breaks the embrace and wipes her eyes with her hand, "I'm glad you're her friend, you and Bobby."

"Thank you," she wipes the tears from Rachel's face. "I'm….we're glad you guys are here," Alex kisses the young girl on the cheek then wipes away a tear from her own eye. "You know I'll bet your Mom could go for a glass of iced tea." Alex removes the ice tea pitcher from the refrigerator. Filling up two glasses.

Rachel sets the two glasses filled with tea on the table, "Mom," she says softly.

Jackie opens her eyes, "Yes honey."

"I brought you a glass of iced tea."

Jackie sits up, "Thank you."

"Does it hurt?"

"No it just makes me tired and sometimes my stomach gets upset," she takes a hold of her daughter's hand pulling her closer. "Sorry about all this."

"There's nothing to be sorry about, I'm sad that you feel sick but at the same time you seem happy."

Rachel snuggles in closer, Jackie places her arm around her shoulder, "I am happy," she nudges her. "So how was day care?"

Rachel sits up, "It not that bad, I was kind of bummed out at first but the kids are nice and today there were two girls there my age. We helped Wendi take care of the little kids, its fun."

"Will they be there the next time you go, you only have to go two times a week for the next few weeks, till school starts?"

"Yes, they will," Rachel picks up her glass of tea. "I can't go back to my old school, can I?"

"No," Jackie sits back in the chair. "I have to talk to you about that. We have to leave here."

"What? No I don't want to go home."

"No, no you are not going to go home. Peter has advised me," she bites her lip. "He suggested that it would be better if we had a place of our own when we face your father and his family in court."

"Where are we going to go?"

"Peter is aware of my financial and medical situation so I suggested to him if it would be all right if we shared a place with someone."

"Mom isn't that what we're doing here?"

"Rachel, we are sharing a bedroom, you need your own room and so do I." She pauses lightly squeezing her daughters arm, "So...we are going to live with Alex's parents, they have two extra bedrooms in their house and we have been invited to say there for as long as we need to."

Rachel exhales, "Scared me there for a minute Mom, that's not funny." Rachel catches a glint in her mother's eye. She smiles as she sits down.

"Hey have I told you lately what a great a kid you are?" Jackie kisses her daughter on the cheek; "I love you."

"I love you too Mom."

**A Few Days Later**

"Jackie I'm sorry, but the lawyer's argument was-" Jackie hand slaps the table. "Jackie please," Peter says pleading. "Listen to me. He has to fulfill the agreement. He has to stay in the facility for ninety days; if he leaves before then he will be taken right back to jail."

"He always gets what he wants, always."

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**August**

**The Office of Doctor Ronald ****Hyon**

Jackie sits calmly in the waiting room for her name to be called. She has read the same paragraph three times in a magazine article about re-doing your kitchen, she chuckles softly, _why_ _in_ _the_ _hell am I reading about this?_ _I don't have a house never mind a kitchen_, she looks up when she hears her name. Tossing the magazine on the table she walks through the waiting room passing the receptionist. Nurse Barker greets her and leads her through the maze of the upper Manhattan medical facility. "Doctor Hyon will be with you shortly."

She just nods as the tall blonde closes the door behind her leaving her alone. Jackie glances around the room, deciding to sit on the examination table. _They make you wait_ _outside for fifteen minutes then they stuff you in an examination room_ _and make you wait another fifteen minutes_. The sound of a knock on the door startles her, "Yes," she says then clears her throat. "Yes!" She exclaims.

Doctor Hyon stands a millimeter shy of six feet tall; shades of black hair peek through the gray that is sprinkled throughout. His eyes are bright blue but soft. Having only known him for a few months she has come to trust him. "I have good news Jackie. My associates and I agree that you are viable for surgical removal of the tumor and I would like to schedule you for surgery within the next two weeks."

**The Goren Home**

Jackie unlocks the front door, "Hey Jackie," Alex says cheerfully, no response. "Jackie?"

"Huh," she looks up. "Oh, hey Alex you're home early."

"No, it's almost six o'clock."

"Oh," she tosses the house keys on the coffee table. "That's nice."

"Jackie, what's the matter?" Alex asks with concern.

She shakes her head, "Where's Rachel?"

"At Miss Wendi's, Jackie what's the matter?"

"Oh yeah that's right." Jackie sits down on the couch. "The doctor," she swallows hard, "The doctor wants to perform surgery on me," she takes a quick glance at her friend. Alex takes her hand as she sits down next to her. "He wants to schedule the operation within the next few weeks."

"What procedure, I mean what will they do?"

"Doctor George Herbert will perform the surgery to remove the tumor which is about three millimeters in size. He will have to remove part of my pancreas. Also, he will remove my gallbladder, small intestine and maybe part of my stomach. I will be hospitalized for at least two and half weeks." She speaks as if she is reading a recipe. "The recovery time afterwards will be another month of so," her voice mellow, she continues. "He also told me that even with the surgery, only 15 percent of pancreatic cancer patients make it to 5 years, and there is no consensus about which chemotherapy and or radiation after surgery is the most affective."

Alex pulls her friend closer and they hug. "I think that you and Rachel should stay here and not move to my parents, not yet."

Jackie breaks the embrace, "School starts soon, I have to register her for school."

"Register her here, call Peter tomorrow and he will take care of all the necessary papers for you to change your address to Brooklyn."

"Alex," she pauses. "I want to have papers drawn for you and Bobby to have temporary custody of Rachel. I realize that is a great deal to ask…" Alex pulls her in again for a hug, "Anything, anything that you need we are here for you."

Tears fill their eyes, "I was thinking about it all the way home, recovery from the surgery may be a long uphill battle. And with Hannah looming out there, I need some piece of mind."

The woman release their hold when they hear the front door open, Bobby being the observant man that he is instantly sees the sadness in their eyes, "What's going on?" he says as he begins to remove his tie.

"Bobby," Alex wipes her eyes, "You were supposed to pick up Robby and Rachel."

"I did," he points behind him. "They are outside running around with Hailee, you know Missus Gregory's granddaughter." He walks further into the room, "I'll ask again, what's wrong?"

Alex stands ready to speak, Jackie grabs her arm, "Doctor Hyon and his associates feel that I am a good candidate for an operation to remove the tumor, however my recovery may only be short lived." Alex keeps a tight hold of her friends' hand, "Between the hospital stay and recovery from the surgery and Hannah. I have asked Alex and now I want to ask you," she rubs her eyes. "I wish for you and Alex to take temporary custody of Rachel."

Bobby takes a quick glance at his wife, she smiles through tears. He takes a few steps closer, "As I said before Jackie, anything. Anything we can do to help."

"I don't know how to thank you both for all that you have done."

The front door opens again, it is Robby and following closely behind is Rachel. "Hi Mom," Rachel says excitedly.

"Hi sweetie, did you have a good time at Miss Wendi's?"

"Yes we did, right Robby?" The toddler nods his head as he runs to greet his mother. Jackie's expression is solemn and the keen nine year old notices, so is Alex's and Bobby's. "What's wrong?" she asks.

Jackie takes her daughter by the hand, "Let's go upstairs I need to talk to you."

Bobby places his arm around Alex's shoulder as they watch mother and daughter walk up the stairs. He turns to her, "You just found out about this?"

Alex nods, "Yes," she exhales, "I….I just got her back and now I may lose her." Alex removes herself from his embrace, "Jesus will you listen to me. She's not thinking about herself," she says pointing in the direction of the stairs. "Her only thought since she walked in that door has been about her daughter."

"She needs to be certain that Rachel will never live with her grandmother. Which she would if we weren't around, but we are," he flashes a sweet smile.

She reaches up and kisses his cheek, "I love you Bobby."

"Back at ya, what's for dinner?"

She laughs, "Come on," she takes his hand. "Let's see what's in the freezer."

"Rachel, please sit down. I have something to tell….discuss something with you."

"Uh-oh, I don't think I want to hear this," she makes a move to stand. Jackie lightly touches her shoulder.

"Doctor Hyon has set me up for a surgical procedure to remove the tumor," she can see her daughters' eyes light up. "Yes it is good but….the recovery maybe slow and," she sits down next to her on the bed. "I should have asked you first but….during my hospital stay and recovery I have asked Alex and Bobby if they would take temporary custody of you."

"Huh?"

"It's for your protection, something tells me that your Grandmother is in the process of filing for custody of you and that…." She says firmly. "Will never happen."

"So, we're gonna stay here and not move in with the Alex's Mom and Dad?"

"Yes," she places her arm around Rachels shoulder. "I want you to tell me honestly, are you alright with this?"

Rachel stands and begins to pace around the room, Jackie chuckles, "You've been hanging around with Bobby too much." They share a laugh. Rachel resumes her seat next to her mother, "Honestly," she pauses. "I love it here," she kisses her mother's cheek. "And I love you."

**Garden ****Grove**** Re-****Hab**** Center Palisades New Jersey**

**Visitor's Room**

"Mother, oh it so good to see you." He reaches for her, she sits down.

"Charles, you are looking well."

"Thank you," he sits across from her. "I only have seventy-five more days to go." He says sadly.

"Seventy-five days here compared to seventy-five days in jail, don't complain Charles. I'm not responsible for your being here."

"I know that," he sits back in the chair speaking proudly, "My lawyer is in the process of making a deal with the DA, no jail time after my release from here, but I would be on probation for two years."

"Yes I know about the deal he called me yesterday," she says smugly.

"Mother have you seen Jackie or Rachel?"

"Why would I want to see Jackie?" she leans forward, "Now Rachel," she places her bag on the table. "I have hired an attorney about getting custody of my granddaughter. He thinks I have a good chance of taking her away from that trash that you married." A smug expression crosses her face. "I told you not to marry her but did you listen to me? No you didn't and look at all the trouble she has caused you."

"I know Mother but I….I'm her father. I should get custody."

"You?" she laughs mockingly. "No Charles, you will never be granted custody not with the way that you have been behaving. No judge in his right mind would ever give you custody of her, but me….with my education and my money and of course my connections gaining custody of her will be a snap."

"I suppose you're right," he lowers his head.

"Suppose? No….I am right."

"Yes Mother," he says solemnly.

**The Office of Peter Jordon**

"Yes Jackie, I have contacted all the agencies with your change of address."

"Thank you Peter for everything."

"Yesterday," he leans forward placing his arms on the desk. "I received a phone call from an Oliver Mickens; he called to advise me that Hannah Fogerty, your mother-in-law has petitioned to gain custody of Rachel."

She laughs and he frowns, "Unbelievable," she says shaking her head. "That woman is unbelievable, I'll tell you something Peter, I'm not surprised. All I can say is, yeah she should get custody of Rachel because she did such a great job of raising her only son." She sits back in the chair stretching her legs. "I'm glad that my papers are already in place, giving Bobby and Alex temporary custody."

**The Office of Oliver ****Mickens**

"Who in the hell does she think she is?"

Oliver removes his glasses tossing them on his desk, "She is the child's mother and from what I can see she has been a caring parent to her, more than…."

"More than whom? Remember how much money I am paying you."

"Money isn't everything Ma'am."

"It is to me and the people who really count in this world. If you are not able to do this I will get another attorney."

"What I mean is that in today's world money does not always guarantee that you would be a better guardian to her."

She stands, placing her hands on his desk, he looks up, "I don't like to lose Oliver."

**TBC**

**A/N: I am dedicating this chapter and the rest of this story to a man by the name of Randy ****Pausch**** and his family. I learned a great deal about this cancer from his ****blog****. The remaining parts of this story will be loosely based on what happened to him in his battle against this cancer, unfortunately he lost.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

**Memorial Sloan Kettering**

**Tuesday September 16th**

Doctor Herbert greets the patiently waiting group, Alex is pacing and Bobby is trying his best to keep Rachel's spirits up. "The operation was a success; however as I have discussed with Jackie the recovery from this will not be easy. I removed the tumor," a sigh of relief is heard from all. The doctor smiles, "Also I removed her gallbladder, part of her pancreas, small intestine, and part of her stomach. She is in recovery now, resting. Later today she will be moved to I.C.U."

**Wednesday, September 17th**

Jackie wakes to the sound of beeping; she turns her head to the right and sees her daughter and Alex. She smiles at the sight, "Hey guys," she says in a raspy voice.

"Hey yourself, everything went well." Alex says speaking softly, trying her best to reassure her friend. Jackie lies motionless, Alex continues, "The doctor said that if you continue to do well, within a day or two you will be moved to a regular room."

Rachel stands next to Alex holding her hand squeezing it tightly, "Hi Mom," she squeaks out the words.

"Hi Honey," she says softly, Jackie tries to lift her hand but she is unable, she closes her eyes and sleep comes instantly.

"She needs a great deal of rest," says the nurse who stands next to the bed, injecting some clear liquid into the injection tube.

**Garden Grove Rehab Center**

"You're very quiet this afternoon Charlie, something you want to share with the group?"

"No," he fidgets in his chair, _participate, tell them what they want to hear, make up something_, "Yes I do, I was thinking about my daughter and how I have neglected her. I realize that I have done many selfish things."

The group therapist, Peter Akins, offers a smile, "You still have time, all of you, to regain that connection with your family."

The session continues with all the members sharing their feelings. _What a bunch of losers, _he thinks. _I'm her father that is all that matters and I will do everything and anything I can to get her back, get them both back. I will show my mother that I am and always will be able to take care of my family. _He sits back in the chair crossing his arms as a smug expression appears on his face.

**Memorial Sloan Kettering**

**Thursday, September 18**

Alex and Rachel pass Nurse Hartman in the hall, after the nurse emerges from Jackie's room. "Afternoon," Alex says.

"Good afternoon to you," she lowers her voice. "She's a little grumpy and uncomfortable, today."

They enter the room, trying their best to smile; she is still connected to many devices. "Hey Jackie," Alex says with a cheery tone.

"Yeah whatever," She turns her head away, "I'm….I'm sorry," she faces her friend. "It's the beeping and blinking of these fuckin' machines, it is making me crazy." Rachel steps back, not familiar with her mother using such language.

"My, aren't we in a mood," Alex says.

Jackie has to smile, "I'm sorry," Jackie notices Rachel's distance and the sad look on her face. "Rachel, I'm sorry, I just…." Rachel steps forward taking her mother's hand. "It's ok; I think they would make anyone a little grumpy."

"Oh guess what I had for breakfast this morning?" Alex and Rachel frown, "The nurse placed a damp sponge to wet my lips. But maybe tomorrow I can get a thimble sized amount of water." Alex and Rachel remain silent, "Oh, it's ok to smile," she chuckles softly, "Doctor Hyon and Doctor Herbert were here this morning and they are very pleased with my progress, I may even move out of ICU."

Alex leans down whispering in her friends' ear, "Bitch," both women laugh. "What's so funny?" Rachel says very seriously. "She's lying there with all these tubes sticking out of her and you're making jokes."

Alex calls to her, "Rachel." Jackie interjects, "Rachel stop it, what do you think I want her to do, sit there and moan and groan. If she ever did she wouldn't be Alex and I would kick her out." Tears start to well up in the young girls' eyes. Jackie holds out her arm, Rachel takes her mother's hand and with all the energy Jackie can muster she pulls her daughter closer. Rachel leans down and they embrace. Alex leaves the room, unnoticed by both.

**Friday, September 19**

When they enter the hospital this day they are informed that Jackie has been moved to a ward. "She is doing very well today; she is up and moving around." Nurse Tucker informs them. When they enter the room they are surprised but enlightened at the sight of her sitting up in bed. "Hey," she says excitedly. "I was mobile today."

"Cool," Alex says.

"The doctor said he wanted me to get up today." She holds up two fingers, "Two times already I've taken a stroll." She cannot hide her enthusiasm, "Doctor Hyon said that he is extremely pleased with my recovery. And," she smirks. "I might not have to stay here as long as we thought."

Rachel leans down and kisses her mother on the cheek, "That's great Mom."

"Alright, enough about me. How is the new school? Tell me about the kids." Alex nods and offers a small wave at her friends as she slowly and quietly leaves the room.

**Garden Grove Re-Hab Center**

Charlie lies on his bed with his hands behind his head, he smiles at his cleverness, _what a bunch of losers soaking up all that_ _crap I told them_. He turns his head toward the door when he hears a knock, "Come in."

"Charlie," Adam Weller says as he walks into the room, "In the mood for a game of chess?"

Charlie nods, "Sure."

His mind seems to be elsewhere this afternoon and he loses his second game. "What is with you?" Adam asks. Charlie checks his watch for the tenth time in as many minutes. _Why isn't she here?_ He thinks to himself.

"Charlie, another game?"

"Yeah sure, what time do you have?"

"A little after 4, why?"

"It's just that my Mother was to come for a visit this afternoon and she's late, I hope nothing's happened to her."

"Spangler?"

He turns his head at the sound of his name. "Yes what is it?"

"You have a phone call; you can take it in the office if you want."

"Be right back Adam."

"Line one," Kelly Harper, the receptionist says.

He flashes a faint smile, "Thank you," he pushes down on the blinking button, "Hello," he says tentatively.

"_Charles is that you? Speak up."_

"Yes Mother it is me, why aren't you here?"

"_That places depresses me so, I need to get away for awhile. I'm flying to Martinique this evening. I'll be gone a week maybe ten days. So behave yourself and I'll see you when I get back."_

_She's leaving me, she's leaving me now_. "Oh, okay Mother."

"You sound like a mouse sometimes. Speak up I can't hear you."

He stands up straight, "I said okay see you." He hangs up the phone softly, then picks it up and slams it down, startling the receptionist.

**Memorial Sloan Kettering**

**Saturday September 20**

"How was Jackie this afternoon," Bobby asks as he flips the burgers on the grill.

"She is looking and feeling much better. She was so excited when they washed her hair. She got up at least four times today. Something as simple as that….well lets just say it has definitely improved her mood."

"That's great," he begins to open up the individual cheese slices. He calls out. "Everyone want cheese on their burger?"

Yeses are heard, "Bobby put an onion on mine," John Eames says as he pats his son-in-law on the back.

Bobby frowns, "An onion?"

John exhales, "Yeah," he leans in closer, "After forty years of marriage, who cares."

"It takes forty years?"

"About that," he laughs.

All the sadness about her friend is temporarily put on hold as she watches her father and husband, enjoying a laugh, about what she is curious but…. "Alex, Alex," her mother calls to her.

"Yes Mom."

"Is the baby going to have a burger?"

"Yes he is, he loves them."

**Sunday September 21**

"I'm going to take Robby with me today to see Mom," Bobby says flatly.

"Good, I think that's a good idea."

"How about tonight," he touches her shoulder she turns ever so slowly to face him, "We go out for dinner, just the two of us." She smiles, "A little wine and," he raises his eyebrows up and down.

"It hasn't been that long Bobby."

"Wanna bet?"

She steps out from under his hold, "Men, you do nothing but exaggerate."

"We do not," he flashes a smile that make his eyes sparkle.

She reaches up and kisses him on the lips, "It's a date."

**Later That Afternoon**

"It was so good to see some of the monitoring devices removed." Alex says as she and Rachel enter the hospital parking lot.

"She looked really good today, didn't she Alex?"

Alex grabs her hand, "Yes she did Rachel, she should be home, I think sooner then expected."

"That would be great. I really miss her. Not that you and Bobby aren't…."

"It's alright honey, believe me I understand."

"How come Bobby always visits his Mom and she never comes here?"

"Has Bobby told you anything about his Mom?"

The young girl hesitates at first then says, "Yes."

"Rachel," Alex says sternly.

"No."

"If you want to know about Bobby's Mom, you ask Bobby." She hits the button on the keyless entry and the doors unlock.

"Sorry," Rachel says, her head down.

"Don't be, Bobby is a very private person but if you ask him he will talk to you."

**Brooklyn**

**Outside the Goren Home**

**Sunday **

He stands across the street, watching and waiting. The driveway is empty of cars. Soon he spies a late model Dodge Charger turning into the driveway; she exits the vehicle on the driver's side, Rachel on the passenger side. _My family, he cannot have my family, never_. He watches them as they enter the house, moments later he dashes across the street, he hears the door open and he ducks down at the back of the car. "I'll be right back Rachel; I left my cell phone in the car." He hears her open the driver's side door, "Damn where the hell is that thing?"

She feels a sudden pain and darkness occurs. He places her gently in the back seat of the car. _She left the front door to the house open_, he smiles. He slowly opens the door wider; she has her back to him. He grabs her around the waist covering her mouth with one motion, "SHHHH, Rachel it's me, come on. Mom's in the car, I am taking you where you belong, with me." She struggles, he drags her from the house, kicking but unable to scream. He raises his hand and strikes her causing her to fall limp in his arms. He places her in the back seat. "You lay here next to your mother."

He quickly finds the car keys; placing the key into the ignition he backs the car up, then suddenly stops. _What if they wake up before we get home_, he switches the car gears from R to D and moves forward. Searching the garage he finds what he needs, rope and duck tape. He smiles at his cleverness. As he thought, they awaken before he reaches his destination. The sounds of crickets fill the air, and the darkness hides his captives from nosy eyes.

She struggles when he attempts to pull her from the car, "Jackie stop fighting me." Once again a sharp pain and darkness occurs.

**Garden Grove Rehab Center**

"He's gone," Helen Butler says.

"What do you mean he's gone?"

"We've paged him, checked the grounds, Charles Spangler is gone."

"Who are you calling?

"The police," Peter Atkins says.

Within fifteen minutes two uniformed officers arrive. "When was the last time anyone saw him?"

"Last night before dinner," Helen states. "He complained about not feeling well and went back to his room."

"What time was that?"

"Around five o'clock."

"He's been missing for over 15 hours." Officer Nichols says.

His partner Lou Martini nods his head, "He could be anywhere."

**Somewhere in Upstate New York**

"Alex, wake up, please wake up." She feels a hand on her arm. Sobbing the voice repeats, pleading, "Alex please," She wakes and her head is throbbing, slowly she opens her eyes, "Oh my head," she whispers. She hears her name, "Alex, are you alright?"

Her vision comes into focus, "Rachel?" she sits up slowly. "Where? What?"

The little girl links her arm in Alex's, "My father, he hit you on the head and he's locked us in here."

"Where are we?" Alex asks.

"I don't know but he's acting weird, he keeps calling you Jackie."

**TBC**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

"Jackie?" she rubs her temples. "He, he thinks I'm your Mom?"

Rachel looks up towards the door that he has locked them behind, "Yes I heard him call you that as he was driving."

"You watched him as he drove?" Rachel nods, "How?" Alex holds her head in her hands, "Oh my head," she cringes in pain. "How, how long were we in the car?"

"I….I don't know, I woke up and I was lying in the back seat with you. I'm scared, Alex."

"I know honey, it's," they look up when they hear the door open. Alex grabs a hold of Rachel's hand, "It's alright," she whispers.

"Good, you're awake. Sorry I had to do that to you honey, but you were acting strangely, wanting to stay with that man. Now you are where you belong, with me."

"Yes Charlie," she swallows hard. "You're right. It was just that I was so angry with you."

"I'm sorry for the things that happened in the past, please can you forgive me?" Rachel moves in closer, she remains quiet, watching and listening.

"Yes of course."

"Good," he rubs his hands together. "Now..."

"Charlie, can we," she lightly squeezes Rachel hand, "Can we please get out of here?"

"Oh, no, no," shaking his head, "We have to stay here for awhile. He might try and interfere," he raises his voice, causing them to shudder slightly, "I won't let that happen, again!" Alex's only response is a nod of her head. He points his finger at her, "You see, you agree with me." He kneels down next to them, "Hungry?"

"Charlie," _you sick bastard_, "Charlie my head aches something fierce. Can you please get me an aspirin."

"Yes and it's time for dinner, be right back."

Moments later, he is up the stairs and out the door. "Alex what are you doing?"

"Rachel," she pulls the girl in for a quick embrace. "If he thinks I'm your Mom," she places her hand on the girls' cheek, "I think it best we go along with him."

"Has he gone crazy?"

"He's," she rubs her forehead, "I think he's delusional, he was so upset that you and your Mom left that he's convinced himself that we want to come back but we weren't able because of Bobby."

Alex tries to stand but she loses her balance and falls down, "Alex!" Rachel kneels down next to her, "Are you alright?"

"Yes, honey." She lies down on the mat that is covered with a large comforter.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure." She closes her eyes draping her arm over them, "I suppose we are in a basement, but I'm assuming it's not yours."

Rachel looks around the room, "No I've never seen this room before, it's probably one of Grandma's houses. I heard once she had a few of them."

The door opens suddenly and he appears with a tray of food, "Dinner is served," he says chuckling softly. Alex removes her arm and chuckles in reply, delicately nudging Rachel's arm, the girl smiles.

He sets the tray on the table, "Here," he hands her two pills and a glass of water. "Take these; they'll help you to relax." She tries to hide her shaking hands but she can't, he takes a hold, "Jackie what's the matter?"

"It's, it's the pain in my head."

He places a pillow behind her helping her to lie down, "Close your eyes," he caresses her forehead then covers her with a blanket, kissing her on the cheek. Alex does all she can to stop herself from reacting negatively to the gesture. He places his finger to his mouth, looking to Rachel, "Keep your voice down and let her sleep." Rachel stares at the man who she has known as her father but now he seems like a stranger, she manages a nod. He reaches out to her, she takes his hand, "You need to eat, come on." The thought of food is the farthest thing from her mind but when she looks at the sandwiches on the tray, she suddenly feels hungry. "Chocolate milk, your favorite."

_I didn't think you knew that_, "Yes it is, thanks Daddy." He caresses her cheek then kisses the top of her head. "Enjoy," she watches him as he climbs the stairs, moments later she hears the sound of the door locking.

**The Goren Home**

**5 PM**

Bobby and Robby return from an afternoon upstate. The visit with his mother was without incident, when Robby is in the room she seems to forget where she is and why she's there. Bobby parks the car in the driveway, "Mommy and Rachel are still out?" he shrugs his shoulders. "Or maybe," he turns off the car, "maybe they went out again."

Father and son get comfortable on the couch as they watch the last few innings of the Yankee game. "Those guys make more money in a week than I make in a year and they still can't win a game." Bobby switches off the television, continuing to stare at the screen. "I'm hungry," he turns to his son, "You hungry?" Robby nods his head as he climbs off the couch. Bobby holds out his hand for him, "What do you want to eat?"

Robby takes hold, "Pizza."

"Pizza again?" Robbys' eyes widen as he nods his head, "I think we should...I'll bet Mommy has something in the refrigerator for us. Come on let's take a look."

Bobby stares at the contents inside, concluding that if they want to eat something healthy he is going to have to prepare it. "Pizza it is, but first let me call Mommy." He hits speed dial on his cell then frowns when it goes to voice mail; he removes the phone from his ear, staring at it, "Voice mail that's odd." The house phone rings, "I'll bet that's Mommy." He tosses his cell phone on the table as he reaches for the ringing phone, "Hello."

"_May I speak to Robert Goren, please?"_

"Speaking."

"_Good evening Detective my name is Sergeant Young from the Garden Grove police department, I am calling...Charles Spangler has escaped from the rehab center."_

"When did this happen?"

"_He was last seen yesterday evening around five."_

"Twenty four hours and you're..."

"_No one knew he was missing till this morning, all the usual avenues are in effect. I thought it best you be warned, personally."_

"I appreciate that, thanks for calling." Bobby hangs up the phone; he turns abruptly, startling his son. He walks through the house toward the front door. "The door was locked," he scans the room. "No sign of anything out of place." He retrieves his phone from the table and hits speed dial again, "Voice mail." He rubs the back of his neck, frowning, "She would have put up a fight," he says trying to satisfy his grim thoughts.

"Daddy," he feels a tug on his pants. "Pizza."

He looks down, "Yeah, yeah I'm calling."

**Somewhere in Upstate New York**

She wakes to the feeling of a cold hand on her face, "Jackie, wake up." She focuses on the face, _it's not a nightmare, it is real and it is Charlie._ He kisses her cheek, "I love you Jackie more than anything in this world." He kisses her again, "You believe me don't you?"

She closes her eyes as she answers him, "Yes Charlie I know you do." He snuggles in closer. "I forgive you for leaving and I understand why. You were just trying to teach me a lesson and I've changed." He drapes his arm across her body. "I really have, no more drinking, I promise."

"I'm proud of you Charlie."

"Thanks...but now you have to tell me the truth. That he doesn't mean anything to you."

"He never did, he was just trying to help me through a bad time." She grabs his arm by his forearm lifting it to turn her body to face him.

"Charlie, I believe you now, you have to believe in me."

"I do Jackie." He leans in to kiss her, she turns her head away. Without responding to her reaction, he pushes her gently onto her back and he is on top of her.

"Charlie, Rachel is in the room."

He caresses her cheek smiling, "She's asleep, will be for awhile."

"How," she clears her throat. "What?"

"I put something in her milk to calm her down." he meets her lips this time. "Mother use to do that to me all the time."

Alex doesn't fight or struggle, she knows how insecure and unstable he is. If she protests or shows distaste or revulsion he may, no he will react violently to not only her but also Rachel. Physically he is stronger, her head is still throbbing from the blows she sustained, and now she is starting to feel nauseous from the pain. She lies perfectly still, disassociating her body from her mind.

He removes himself from her sounding satisfied. He is dressed within moments and helps her into her clothes. The pain in her head is so intense her eyes are blurry, "Charlie my head hurts so much. I need a doctor, please."

"I'll get you another aspirin."

She reaches for him in protest, "Charlie, they won't help."

He pulls his arm away, "I'll be right back." She rolls over on her back, wanting to scream and cry but she controls herself. He returns with two pills and a glass of water. She complies and the blurriness increases and moments later she is asleep.

**TBC**

**A/N: Hopefully the time frame of the posting of the next chapter will be quicker, one can only hope. Later...MaryTChlark**

**A/N: Just in case anyone is interested the Mary T part of this team has changed her penname to The Mominator.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Robby is starting on his second slice of pizza; Bobby has only taken a few bites from his first. He lifts the now cold pizza to his lips. "If I start calling people and it's nothing? Maybe her sister," he picks up his cell phone as he stands. He paces around the room as he pushes in the code for Alex's sisters phone number. Why he didn't notice it before, he wonders, "Her bag," he disconnects the phone. "She, they did come home." He picks up the bag, her keys are not inside, "It still doesn't mean that anything is wrong, or does it?"

He stands motionless in the middle of the room; his mind has drawn a blank. "Daddy," he feels a tug on his pant leg, "Daddy." He looks down and immediately lifts his son into his arms. "You got more pizza on your face than in your mouth." He takes Robby upstairs, cleaning his face and the rest of his body. He puts pajamas on his son and then with Robby in his arms returns downstairs. He calls her cell once again, and as before, it goes to voice mail. His fingers push the buttons to another number, "_Hello."_

"Captain, its Goren, sorry for the lateness of the hour and the fact that it's Sunday but…." He runs his fingers through his hair, "Earlier this evening I received a call from the Garden Grove police department. A Sergeant Young called to inform me that Charles Spangler had escaped from the facility and….Alex and Rachel, well it's probably nothing but I haven't been able to get in touch with Alex since I got home, her cell keeps going to voice mail and…."

"_First thing, sit tight and I'll put the word out. I'll be there as soon as I can."_

"Yes, I will." He disconnects the phone staring at it momentarily, "In-laws," he hits the code for her parents. He exhales as the phone rings, "_Hello."_

"John, its Bobby. I, ah….have you? You haven't heard from Alex this afternoon have you?"

"No, why, what's wrong?"

"Probably nothing, but," he swallows hard. "You, you remember that Spangler fellow that we have had some trouble with, well he's escaped from the re-hab center. Like I said it's probably nothing but I've called the Captain and….I don't know what to do. What am I gonna do?"

"You hold on, I'll….we'll be there as soon as we can. Stay home, do you understand?"

"Yes," he rubs his eyes as he disconnects the phone.

Within a half-hour the Goren house is full of police officers and members of the Eames family. Ross, John Eames and Bobby make their way through the crowd into the kitchen. "If he has taken them, where and why," Ross says as he pulls out a chair.

"I think if we figure out the why, the where will fall into place." Bobby says and they agree.

"Tell us about him." Ross says.

"He's dangerous and at times delusional; he had it in his mind that we, Alex and I were responsible for taking his family away from him."

"Maybe he wants to take something away from you," Ross says.

Bobby nods his head in agreement, "It could be that he wants to ruin my family like he believes I have done to his."

John sits across from his son-in-law fingers intertwined. "You say he's dangerous."

Bobby nods, "Yes, he has beaten Jackie on numerous occasions."

"Ok," John slaps the table with his hand. "He's not a seasoned criminal; I doubt this was methodically planned out, where?"

"If he believes that what he is doing is the right thing, he would probably take them somewhere where he feels safe." Bobby stands, "His mother has money and I'm supposing maybe a house somewhere outside of the city."

**Half an Hour Later**

"Six houses, the woman owns six houses," Bobby says sounding exasperated. "One in Manhattan, two in Jersey, one in the Hamptons, one in Connecticut and one in a little town in upstate New York," he lifts the paper to read the name, "Corinth."

"Where in the hell is that?"

"Saratoga County," Bobby tosses the paper and it flitters across the table, landing upside down.

"I'll call the Connecticut P.D. and…."

"Wait," Bobby holds up his hand, "I think we should get in touch with his mother."

"Why, she'll only hamper the investigation."

Bobby shakes his head, "No I don't think so. She's already put in a petition for gaining custody of Rachel. If she believes that her son has finally gone over the edge, she'll hand him over to us."

"How can you be sure?"

"He's been an embarrassment to her for the past few months and this….well she'll cut her ties with him just to save face."

Bobby picks up the phone to make the call, Ross reaches for it, "Let me." Bobby grudgingly agrees.

"_This is Hannah Spangler."_

"Mrs. Spangler, my name is Captain Daniel Ross of the NYPD. We have been informed that your son Charles has escaped from the re-hab center where he has been sentenced to reside."

"_Well he certainly isn't here."_

"I realize that Ma'am but we believe that he may have taken refuge in one of your other homes."

"_Oh that boy__,__ he has been nothing but….what do you need from me?"_

"We need your permission, to search your homes."

"_Of course,"_ she states willingly.

"Thank you Ma'am, would you be willing to give us the keys to the residences?"

"_Yes, yes of course."_

"Thank you Ma'am, we'll be arriving at your home as soon as possible."

Without saying goodbye she hangs up the phone. "You," Ross shakes his head, "You were right." Ross stuffs his hands in his pockets, "Mr. Eames, would you like to join us?"

John takes a step forward, "Yes….no, may be I'd better stay here." Ross nods as he walks past the older gentlemen.

Bobby touches his arm, "You sure?"

He nods, "Yes, you go I'll stay here, besides I'm afraid that if I go and I see that sick son of a bitch, I might rip his heart out of his chest and shove it down his throat." He pulls Bobby closer to him, whispering, "You call me as soon as you find them, no matter what." He points his finger in his son-in-laws face, "You got me."

Bobby nods his head, "Yes Sir I understand."

"Where are they going John?" Sara asks of her husband.

"They are going to find out where that Spangler fellow is, remember I told you that he had escaped. We have a suspicion that he may be involved in Alex and Rachel's disappearance."

"I'm scared John."

"I know Sara. So am I but we're still not sure if she is even in danger, it's just a hunch and we….they have to run it out."

"It's the not knowing that's hard," Sara Eames says slightly sobbing.

John expels a long breath, "I know," he wraps his arms around his wife. "I know."

Ross, Bobby and two uniformed officers arrive at the Manhattan home of Hannah Spangler. A small, brown-skinned woman answers the door.

Ross does the introductions, "Yes, yes she is waiting." They follow the Latin immigrant through the foyer and into a living room that you could land a plane in.

"When you see my son," she hands Ross the keys to five of her homes, all tagged with the addresses. "Tell him that I have washed my hands of him, never do I want to see that boy again."

"Yes Ma'am," was all that Ross could think of to say. "Thank you, Ma'am."

"Marie will show you out. I have many more important things to do. I'm leaving for Martinique tomorrow." She turns abruptly and leaves the room.

"Damn it's cold in here," Bobby says as he follows Ross out of the room.

They return to the sidewalk and Ross begins to hand out the keys to the five teams he has assigned, Bobby abruptly grabs the one for the house in Corinth. "You and me, Sir," he states firmly.

With Officer Tom Granger driving, Ross and Bobby start on their journey up state.

**Corinth, New York**

Alex opens her eyes to darkness; the pain in her head has subsided. Momentarily she forgets her surroundings, she calls out, "Bobby where are you?"

"Bobby?" She hears a male voice repeat the name. "You lied to me," the sound of the voice gets closer, "How could you Jackie, how could you lie to me?"

_Oh God its Charlie_, "Charlie is that you?"

"Yes it is," he sits down beside her. "You asked me to believe you, that he meant nothing to you."

"He doesn't," he sits on top of her. "Charlie, it's just that….." The slap across her face causes her head to turn swiftly to the right. Suddenly she feels his hand around her neck, "Charlie," she coughs, "Please stop." She screams as loud as she can, suddenly a light goes on, Charlie lets go, "Go ahead," another male voice says, she hears footsteps on the stairs coming nearer. "Make a move so I can blow your fuckin' head off." The familiarity of the voice causes her to smile. Charlie stands and makes a sudden move towards Rachel, the flash and sound of the gun being fired causes both she and Rachel to scream.

Charlie falls to the floor, holding his stomach, moaning.

As she tries to sit up she feels his hand on her back, her head is upon his lap seconds later, she reaches up to touch his cheek, "How did you get in without making any noise?"

"His mother," Bobby gestures with his head, "She gave us the keys, right before she told us that she was on her way to Martinique."

"Ouch," Alex says as she tries once again to sit up, "Stay still till the paramedics get here." His hold on her is firm but gentle; she lies back into his arms. _That feels nice_, she thinks. Bobby calls to Rachel, "Hey kiddo," she looks to him as he holds out his hand, "Come here." She rushes over to him grabbing him around the waist. He kisses the top of her head.

He flips open his cell phone, "Who are you calling?" Alex asks.

"You'll see," a moment later, "Its Bobby."

"_You found them? Are they alright?"_

"Here, you can ask her yourself." He positions the phone to her ear, "It's your Dad."

"Hi Dad."

"_Oh it is so good to hear your voice. Are you alright honey?"_

"A little sore and I have a slight headache but I'm alright."

**TBC**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Rachel watches as the paramedics along with three EMT's position her father onto the stretcher, Bobby whispers as he pulls her in closer, "I'm sorry Rachel, he….I didn't know what he might do."

She sits up, "It's ok Bobby," she says bravely as she nods her head. "I saw what he did to Alex." She lies back down against his chest.

"What did you see Rachel?" Alex asks, keeping her focus toward the ceiling.

The young girl frowns, "He…."

Alex raises her eyebrows thinking back to when she lay helpless, while Charlie satisfied his own needs. _I was helpless._

"He," Rachel continues. Alex shakes her head to focus on what the young girl is saying. "Had his hands around your neck and he was choking you." Her faint sigh goes unnoticed by Rachel but not Bobby. He decides to put his suspicion aside for now.

"Ok, Ma'am, it's your turn." A thirty something, blonde haired women says.

"My turn?" Alex shakes her head, "No, I just want to go home."

"Ignore her," Bobby takes a firm but tender hold of her arm as he helps her to stand. He fixes his gaze upon her, "Get on the stretcher, now," he says softly but sternly. She stands erect, ready to retaliate but changes her mind quickly when she notices the look of concern of his face. She nods as she speaks, "I can walk on my own."

**Jefferson Memorial Hospital**

Bobby waits impatiently along with Ross in the small reception area, "Goren, try and sit down for a minute, you're making me tired."

He only nods and grunts a few times, Ross watches him as he jogs out of the room, recognizing the ER doctor who is walking down the hall. "Doctor," he calls his name loudly, the young man who doesn't even look old enough to be a doctor turns suddenly. "Yes," is his only response.

"The man with the gunshot wound….is he going to be alright?"

The doctor frowns and is apprehensive to answer the question, Bobby notices and removes his gold shield, "I'm….I'm the one who shot him." He states plainly, as his stomach is wrenching from the thought of shooting another human being, even Charles Spangler.

"Yes," the doctor nods his head. "It was a clean wound, he'll be fine."

He wipes his brow with his handkerchief, "Thanks," he turns to leave and bumps into Ross, almost knocking him to the floor. Bobby offers no apology he says, "He moved right?" he paces around Ross, "I know; I saw him move."

Ross pats him on the back, "Yes, he moved Bobby. For what it's worth, it was a good shoot."

Bobby places his hands behind his back as he walks slowly back to the reception area, Ross following close behind. He takes a seat on the long couch and stretches his arms on the back of it. Ross exhales with relief as he sits on the other side. His relief is short lived as Bobby once again stands and begins to pace around the small room.

**A Half Hour Later**

This time the doctor finds him, "Mr. Goren, or should I say Detective."

Bobby waves his hand, "Whatever."

"Both your wife and daughter," Bobby frowns slightly but does not correct the doctor. "Show no signs of bruising or trauma, but they both have a large bump on their skulls. I have scheduled them for a CAT scan tomorrow morning." He pauses for a moment as he slips his pen into the pocket of his smock. "From my experience with this type of wound," _Experience, __I have__ shoes older then you_. Bobby thinks. "I do not see any complications; however we must explore every avenue."

He nods, "I understand," the temptation to call him Doogie is overwhelming. "Can, can I see them?"

"Yes of course, follow me." Bobby takes a step forward then the young man stops abruptly. "They will be transferred to their rooms soon; unfortunately pediatrics is on the other side of the hospital." The doctor pulls the curtain aside and Bobby finds Alex and Rachel side by side.

Alex gazes upon her husband then immediately turns on her side, he frowns. "Hey you two," he says lightly trying his best to ignore his wife's' reaction in seeing him, he wants to say, _What the hell is going on_? he keeps his tongue.

Rachel sits up on the bed, "We have to stay here till tomorrow. The doctor said we need a…a…."

"CAT scan," Bobby says as he positions himself between Alex and Rachel. Alex remains still and quiet. "Isn't there anything you want to say?" he asks as he reaches for her hand.

"No," she turns away from him, "I just want to sleep."

"Sure," he leans down and kisses each of them on the forehead.

"How is my Dad?" Rachel asks shyly as if the mention of his name is a crime.

Bobby understands the young girls' curiosity. Alex on the other hand, bolts up in the bed, both Bobby and Rachel move back, "Who gives a shit, forget…."

Bobby takes her hand and she looks up, he shakes his head as he frowns. Whispering he says, "What the hell are you doing? He is still her father."

She tries to stare him down, she is unable, "Dogs make better fathers." She lies back down, "Let go of my hand….please."

"Sure." He releases his hold and her hand drops onto the bed. He turns his attention to Rachel, "Your father is going to be fine."

"I'm sorry," the young girl starts to sob. "Alex, I'm sorry."

Alex makes no movement as Bobby sits on the young girls' bed. He places his arms around her then pulls her forward. She calms down from the security and comfort of the big man with the tender nature. "Come on," he says as he stands, "Lie down and close your eyes," he pulls the thin sheet up to her neck. "Try and sleep." He remains with them until four orderlies arrive to transport them to their rooms and by that time, they are asleep.

He steps out of the ER hands deep in his pockets. _Charlie, _he says the name with disdain.

He finds Charlie's room, it was easy, it has two officers guarding the door; he nods to them then reaches for the doorknob. Neither officer make a move to stop him, he opens the door.

He snaps on the light, leaving the door ajar. Charlie is awake and sits up when he sees Bobby. One hand is cuffed to the bed; Charlie doesn't seem to notice. "You think you can keep her, well you can't." He says as his eyes travel the length of the room. "She's mine, do you hear me?"

Bobby takes a step closer to the bed, "Why," he frowns. It hits him like a bolt of lightening, _Jackie, he's talking about Jackie_. "You hurt them; you hurt your own family."

"You had her under a spell but now she knows that I love her. She proved it to me. I will never let her go," Charlie wags his finger at Bobby. "You leave my Jackie alone."

"Her, you keep talking about Jackie, what about Rachel?"

"Jackie needs her daughter, yes, but I need Jackie."

He steps back tying to put a wall up between his feelings for this man and his need to find the answer he seeks. He exhales as his mind tries to view this man as just another perp. "Jackie made love to you, with your daughter in the room."

He shakes his head, "No, no Rachel was asleep," he straightens up, seeming proud of his deed. "I gave her these pills," his shoulders slump. "Just like the ones my Mother would give to me."

Bobby says no more, his suspicion is correct, he curses his perceptiveness. The wrenching of his stomach muscles cause him to frown. _You sick bastard, _Bobby thinks as he slips his hands in his pockets. He turns suddenly then leaves the room without uttering a word. He walks slowly down the hall, his stomach muscles continuing to cause him pain, **MEN**, he sees the sign, moments later he is slumped over the bowl.

**That is all for now, more to come.**

**US….MaryTChlark**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

Bobby remains in the stall of the bathroom. He no longer has the urge to throw up. He flushes the toilet for the second time then positions himself on the floor, resting his back against the cold ceramic structure. He pulls his knees up and rests his head on them. Once again, he is the center of everyone's needs, Alex, Robby, his mother, his brother and now Jackie and Rachel.

His thought process changes quickly, _would it be a brave thing to choke the life out of Charlie?_ The image of him on top of Alex enters his mind once again. He runs his fingers through his hair. "They show no signs of trauma or bruising," he repeats aloud what the doctor said. "She didn't fight him, she couldn't…." he stands. "She wouldn't, if she did it would only make him angry and with him believing that she was Jackie, the consequences would have been dreadful, oh my God." He closes his eyes and shakes his head. He exhales as he reaches for the lock. Opening the door, he strolls over to the sink and splashes handful after handful of water onto his face.

He exits the Men's room and can hear someone screaming. It is a man's voice. The words are not clear but as he walks down the hall, the screaming gets louder and louder, "Jackie," the voice screams. He watches as a medical team enters the room, he can hear the struggling, then silence. _He's asleep now, perfect time to suffocate someone, stop it, stop thinking like that. The fibers from the pillow would be in his esophagus and the two cops on duty would see you walk into the room, _he turns back, to which he came.

He returns to the reception area and Ross is there, waiting, asleep. _Perfect time to_…he nudges Ross's foot with his foot, "Captain, Captain, wake up."

"Goren," he stands and gazes upon Bobby's red and tired eyes "Are you alright?"

"Yes and so are they, physically anyway."

"I have made reservations at a local motel for us," he reaches for his arm, Bobby doesn't resist. "Come on let's go, you need some sleep."

He agrees that he needs sleep, but leaving her, them here alone…._NO._ "I think I'll stay here, you go on I'll see you in the morning or," he frowns. "What day is this?"

Ross steps back, frowning a bit, "Monday," he states firmly, he repeats, "Yes its Monday," checking his watch, "Monday afternoon." Ross says. He reaches for his arm, "Are you sure?"

He steps forward ready to retaliate with hostility but he stops, "Yes," he smiles, "Yes I'm sure."

He watches as Ross leaves the room then he sits down. He removes his cell phone and begins the list in his mind of phone calls, he decides to call John then he will call Jackie.

**Half an Hour Later**

He makes his way to pediatrics and the receptionist smiles at the approaching man. "Good afternoon sir," she says with a lilt in her voice.

"Afternoon, could you please tell me which room Rachel Sp…." He frowns, _your wife and your daughter_, the doctors words go through his mind.

He fakes a sneeze, "Bless you," she says then hands him a tissue.

He accepts, "Thanks," he says then wipes his nose. "Could you please tell me which room Rachel Goren is in?"

"Room 310," she points, "Right down that way.

"Thank you," _I should tell them I suppose, maybe later. This is just too much, too much to focus on….I need a drink, _he chuckles softly to himself.

She smiles, "Hi Bobby, how's Alex?"

"She's alright," he sits on the edge of the bed, lightly patting her arm, "I thought you'd be asleep."

"I was but when they moved me from the other bed to this one I woke up." He smiles, she shows bravery, he has seen that expression before, on himself. She notices his solemn expression, "What's the matter? Are you alright?"

"Me," he places his hand on his chest, "I'm fine, a little tired but….don't worry about me, you take care of yourself."

"When are they going to take me for that CAT scan? Did Alex go yet?"

"I don't know and no."

"Does my Mom know what happened?"

He stands hoping it will give him some courage, "No I didn't want to tell her what happened over the phone. She sounded very weak and I thought it best to tell her when she feels better."

The little girl lies back down on the bed, nodding her head, "Good," she states. "She would want to get out of bed and come up here," she pauses to adjust her pillow. "And then she would get sick all over again." He can only smile. "Has my Dad….have you seen my Dad?"

"Yes I talked to him," he begins to pace around the room. "He ah is a little confused about some things."

"You mean that he thought Alex was my Mom."

"He called her Jackie?" He asks as he gazes out the window.

"Yes and Alex said that if he thinks that I'm your Mom that we should go along with it and we did."

He turns to face the young girl, "Did he hurt you at all?"

"He hit me over the head but….he gave me chocolate milk, he remembered it was my favorite. I didn't even know he knew that." She punches the pillow then lies down. "He never talks to me; sometimes I feel that he doesn't even know I exist." She moves her head slightly to get a look at the big man, "Bobby." She watches him as he bites his lip.

"Yes honey, what is it?"

"Don't be sad for me."

He closes his eyes to fight back the tears he feels developing, he uses the tissue the receptionist gave him and once again fakes a sneeze. He wipes his nose and his eyes. "Bless you," she says.

Stuffing the tissue in his pocket he walks toward the bed, "You," he sits down, "You are a very special girl, it's your father who has the problem honey, not you." He wraps his arms around her and she does the same laying her head on his shoulder. He whispers, "Don't ever think that it's your fault, because it's not."

He moves his arms from around her back and takes a gentle hold of her arms, "Now, I want you to lie down and get some sleep."

She concedes and closes her eyes, "Stay with me till I fall asleep." He caresses her forehead, he doesn't need to answer.

**That is all for now**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

He sits in one of the two chairs that are in the room, watching her intently as she mumbles in her sleep. He sits up when he sees a tear fall. Ever so gently, he wipes it away and she never moves. He caresses her cheek, "Don't shut me out for too long, ok." He stands and brushes his lips to hers. "How many times have you said that to me," half expecting her to open her eyes and say something, he sighs. "I love you." He resumes his seat, _should I tell her that I know what happened_? He rubs his tired, red eyes. _I don't know_. He sits up in the chair when he hears a sound from her, "Alex?" He says excitedly, no response, his jubilation is short lived; _maybe I'm wrong, I could be wrong....but I doubt it._

She is awake but keeps her eyes closed; _you won't love me anymore, not after what I did._

He stretches out his long legs, laying his head back, he too closes his eyes. Sleep comes soon after.

He is awakened, by a hand on his shoulder, "Mr. Goren," the voice is soft and low. He stirs then bolts up in the chair.

"What happened?" He looks to the form on the bed; Alex is awake and staring once again at the ceiling.

"Nothing Sir, everything is fine, would you like something to eat?"

"Eat?" he questions the word as if it is foreign to him, shaking his head, "Ah no, I'm not hungry."

"They will be coming in a few minutes to take you for the CAT scan Mrs. Goren."

Alex nods her head as she whispers, "Ok."

"Ok," he repeats the word, "That's all you have to say."

Keeping her eyes focused on the ceiling she answers, "What more do you want me to say," she says barely above a whisper.

He leans his body down and angles his head toward the ceiling, "I'm not up there Alex, I'm here, I've been here all night. Could you please look at me, talk to me." She can hear the exasperation in his voice. She remains silent. The vision of Charlie satisfying himself runs through her mind repeatedly, she tries to shake it loose but she is unable. He takes a hold of her hand, _his touch was always so gentle but now it hurts_, she pulls her hand away.

Bobby stands erect and can only shake his head, he blurts it out, "I know what he did to you, you have nothing to feel guilty about." His heart begins to race. He tries to keep his anger in check, exactly who he is angry with he's not sure, her, Charlie, himself, "Alex, look at me!" he exclaims and it echoes throughout the room.

"I'm a cop and I put my guard down. He took us down like a pro," she states flatly.

He frowns, _that's not it, that's not all of it_. "A sane mind can never comprehend the acts of a psychotic one."

"I never saw him, I never heard him."

Moments later the door opens and it startles her, which causes her mind to focus on the present, for that she is grateful. An orderly arrives to take her for her test.

Bobby takes her hand after she is placed in the chair, kissing it gently. She wants to hug him, with the thought that if she does all that had happened will become a forgotten memory. "I'll see you later," he says. She only nods her head, he closes his eyes holding back the anger he fills brewing once again. His first thought is to walk with her down the hall, however he remains behind, he knows the reason for her actions and decides to let her be. The door closes, "Damn it's cold in here," he whispers. He sits on the bed for a moment, rubbing his hand on the warm spot where her body lay. "Give her time; you have to give her time."

He returns to pediatrics and Rachel is sitting up in her bed, "I hope you just woke up," he rubs his eyes. "I did."

She smiles, "Yes I did," she waves for him to come closer, "It is hard to sleep; there are a lot of noises in here."

He crosses his arms, "Like what."

"Crying, people talking, and every hour or so someone comes in the room to check on me."

"They just want to make sure that you are alright." He approaches the bed and she sits up, "They will be coming soon to take you for your test," he checks his watch, "Alex is in there now."

"Is it scary?"

"Personally," he places his hand to his chest, "I've never had one," _which most people find hard to believe_. "But Robby did a couple of years ago."

"Really?"

"Yeah," he brushes a flock of hair out of her eyes. "He fell out of his high chair and...." The memory of his little boy lying still in a hospital bed with a bandage around his head enters his mind, _seems like a lifetime ago_. "Well, he's fine and they just want to make sure that you are too."

They turn to the sound of the door opening, "It's time for your test, young lady." The dark skinned man says sweetly.

Bobby stands arms length from her as the orderly helps her into the wheelchair. He follows them out of the room and down the hall. "I'll be right here when you get out." He calls to her.

She responds, "I know you will."

**Later That Day**

The CAT scan pictures of their brain show no abnormalities and the doctor has given them clearance for their release the next morning. It has been three days since their abduction, however in their mind it seems like a lifetime.

Bobby knocks on the motel room door next to his, after a nap and a shower at the motel that Ross had arranged. Ross has since left the area and returned home; John and Sara Eames have taken his place.

"Thanks for leaving Robby home, too much to explain." He enters their room, "I'll call him later, Jesus I feel like I've been here a week."

"You look a much better," John states flatly.

"Are you ready to go?" Bobby asks.

"Yes, yes Sara says excitedly."

"Sara," Bobby takes a gentle hold of her elbow, "She is unresponsive to me, she may be the same with you."

"I understand, being abducted and held against her will."

He nods, "Yeah," is his only response.

Under normal circumstances John would most likely have caught on to his son-in-laws response but his mind can only think about his daughters' situation now.

Alex's demeanor toward her parents is as Bobby had predicted. She only nods and replies with yes's and no's to their questions.

Bobby takes a hold of his wife's hand, "You and Rachel have been cleared to go home tomorrow." Not even the thought of going home makes her smile.

Sara steps up to the bed, "Alex," she says her daughters name sternly. "Your father and I have been here for over an hour and not once have you inquired about your son."

Bobby moves away from the bed, nodding his head, _Good Sara_.

Alex turns her head to face her mother, "How is Robby?" she asks coldly. As if air has been let out of a balloon John, Sara and Bobby exhale. She turns her head once again to gaze at the ceiling, "I need some sleep."

Bobby steps forward, "No you don't, you need to get up and out of that bed!" he exclaims.

His emotional outburst does nothing to deter her from her task of closing her eyes to sleep, "I'm tired, can't you understand that," she responds sternly.

He only shakes his head in disgust, brushes past his in-laws, and leaves the room. He can hear her say as the door closes, "You two should follow him out of here, I really need my rest."

Bobby leans up against the wall as he removes his cell phone, two rings and a female voice answers the phone, "_Hello."_

"Hi Laurie, its Bobby," He starts to walk down the hall toward pediatrics. "Can you put Robby on the phone, please?"

"Of course," he hears a muffled voice in the distance, "_Robby, Daddy's on the phone."_

"_Daddy."_ The excitement in his voice can be heard very clearly, he can picture his son, jumping up and down, he smiles. _"Daddy."_

"Hey little guy are you having fun with Aunt Laurie?"

"_Yes, where's Mommy?" _

He stops walking, turning his head to where he came from, his first thought, _hand her the phone_. He takes two steps toward her room, then stops. _It might backfire_, "Mommy's asleep but she wanted me to tell you that she misses you and she loves you very, very much." He pauses as the toddler speaks incoherently, "Robby, Robby slow down." The toddler continues to babble. "Robby I can't understand you." He says sternly but sweetly.

The two and a half year old stops, then takes a much-exaggerated breath, Bobby chuckles softly, "_Can I come?"_

"No Honey, Mommy and I will be home tomorrow."

"_Kay, bye Daddy,"_ He hears a bang on the phone; Robby has dropped it onto the table.

"_How is she?"_ The concerned voice is Laurie's.

He closes his eyes debating how much to relay to her on the phone, "Physically she's fine, but right now she is closing up, she doesn't want to talk to me or your parents." He pauses waiting for her to speak, needless to say she is speechless, "Time, it is going to take time and we have to be patient with her."

"_I, I know, how is Rachel?"_

"She seems to be adjusting very well, she is one brave little girl."

"_Give Alex my love and_..." A crash is heard in the background Laurie lowers the phone, "_Don't touch it."_ She resumes her thought, "_Tell her, whatever she needs I'll be there....for you too. Don't be shy in asking Bobby."_

"Thanks Laurie, see you tomorrow." He closes the phone as he has reached his destination, Pediatrics. "Hey kiddo," he says as he steps into the room.

"Hi Bobby," she lowers the volume on the TV.

"Good news," he walks further into the room, "You and Alex can go home tomorrow."

"Good, I'm getting bored in here." He smiles, "Would it be alright if I called my Mom when I got home?"

Shaking his head, with a bit of disbelief at the question, "Of course, you don't need to ask me that."

"I won't tell her what happened, not yet." She says bravely. "Not until she's stronger."

**Alex's Room**

She fakes sleep and her task is accomplished, Bobby has left the room and she waits patiently for her parents to do the same, after over an hour of her unresponsive behavior and silence they leave the room. Her mind once again recalls the events of that day. She remembers him inside of her, but she cannot recall any pain. She frowns as she rubs her forehead hoping to loosen up her memory, she begins to cry. She holds her face in her hands, "Oh my God, no!" She exclaims, no one hears her, she is thankful for that.

**A/N: It's getting to the end...Are you still interested? Still liking it?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

She wanted to smack his hands away as he started to unbutton her blouse, she did not. She lay perfectly still keeping her eyes focused on the dark ceiling. How he removed her bra to expose her breasts is a lost memory, _maybe I took it off_. She shakes her head to eradicate that thought from her mind. She can remember his hot mouth kissing and licking her breasts. She sits up in the bed holding her hand to her mouth to fend off the nauseous feeling inside.

She scans the hospital room and it has suddenly gotten very dark, she reaches across her body to snap on the lamp. The room lights up and she lies on her side, she can see her reflection in the water filled aluminum pitcher that sits on the stand next to the bed. She bolts up and switches off the light. She once again lies down, turning on her side. No matter how hard she tries, she cannot shake the image of Charlie; she sees his face every time she closes her eyes. He talked to her in whispers throughout, y_ou always like when I do that_. She had to bite her tongue to stop herself from saying, _No_, she wanted to yell, _No I don't, not with you. _

She holds her aching stomach as the image of him sliding into her enters her mind, she feels no pain. She is wet, wet from his tongue. With each thrust, he gets faster and faster, she can hear him say, _I want you to come for me_. She tries to suppress what she is feeling, "No," she says aloud, in the dark room. She sees herself lying on the floor, "I tried," she starts to cry, "I tried to contain it but I couldn't. I did come for him, that low life piece of slime brought me to an orgasm." She sits up in the bed, "He smiled at me, I can see that smug look on his face, he knew it, he knew he made me come for him."

She flops onto the bed and after a moment, she is in the bathroom. "Mrs. Goren," a voice calls to her. A faint knock on the door, "Mrs. Goren are you alright?" She gags once again, the door opens and a hand is on her back, rubbing it softly.

She wakes and the room is full of sunshine and a pacing man, whose hands are deep in his pockets. She says nothing, "Morning," he says. She scans him from head to toe, _he looks worn out_. She wants to tell him but she is afraid, _he wouldn't understand_.

She sits up in the bed, "When are we leaving?"

He walks continues to pace the length of the room, "In a few hours."

She pulls off the sheet and swings her legs over the side of the bed, "I need a shower." He watches her as she scampers past him and into the bathroom, "Patience," he says aloud.

Bobby has taken the task of driving home, he and John in the front seat, Sara, Alex and Rachel in the back. The idle chitchat throughout the hour-long drive is all that fill the silence.

**The Goren Home **

As he steers the car into the driveway John points out a familiar car, "Laurie is here."

The front door opens and the two and a half old runs down the sidewalk. "Mommy, Daddy," he says repeatedly.

Bobby exits the vehicle and scoops the toddler into his arm, kissing his cheek, "Hey little guy."

Robby returns the kiss, "Hi Daddy."

The back passenger door opens and Alex emerges, looking weak and tired, she raises her hand to her son's cheek, patting it gently, "Hi sweetie," she says, all concerned remain quiet and still as they watch her stroll up the walkway and into the house. Bobby sets his son down and the little boy grabs onto Rachel's hand, pulling her. "Play," he says.

She smiles, "Ok Robby, ok."

Laurie, Sara and John follow Bobby into the house, Alex notices them enter. She grabs Bobby's arm and pulls him down, whispering she says, "Get….tell everyone I'm fine and to go home." He frowns but concedes to her wishes, moments later the house is clear of the family.

"I need a shower," she says.

"You just took one," he says. She ignores his words and he watches as she ascends the stairs, "No matter how much you push us away Alex, we'll still be there."

He spies the shadows of the kids out the back window. "Rachel," he calls her name from the opened door.

He hears giggling, then, "Yes Bobby," as she and Robby appear.

"Everything alright?"

She nods, "Yes," Robby runs past her. "I'll get him." Bobby smiles as he shakes his head at the energy level of the kids.

"Rachel bring him in, it's time for lunch."

"Ok," he hears her say faintly, as she disappears around the side of the house.

Not as joyful as the ice cream sundae day but calm and enjoyable.

Bobby prepares sandwiches for the kids.

"Bobby, can I call my Mom after lunch?"

He places his hand on her shoulder, patting it gently. "Yes. I think that's a great idea."

Alex has been upstairs for at least twenty minutes and he listens for the sound of water, he hears nothing. "Finish your lunch, I'll be back in a minute."

He finds her sitting on the edge of the bed. He watches her as she crosses her legs then uncrosses them, she stands and begins to pace around the room, mumbling to herself. She then resumes her spot on the edge of the bed. She is oblivious to the fact that Bobby is standing in the door frame watching. "What happened to your shower?"

She gasps as she stands, "Shit, you scared me."

"Sorry," he walks into the room. "Your Mom has invited themselves here for dinner, she suggested tonight but I told her tomorrow would be better. She said that she and your sister will take care of everything."

She nods, then returns to sitting on the edge of the bed, he sits down next to her. Slowly he raises his arm to place it around her shoulder, she abruptly stands, "I better get in the shower and I....I....need a nap."

He remains on the bed, "Give her time," he says aloud then exhales. He flops onto the bed and closes his eyes, less than a minute passes and he feels a sense that someone is staring at him. He is right, it's Rachel and Robby. "Bobby," she says his name softly.

He sits up, "Yes Honey, what is it?"

"Can I call my Mom now," she says shyly as if she is interrupting him.

"Yes," he nods his head as he sits up, "Yes of course." He stands and takes a hold of their hands, leading them out of the room and down the hallway.

Robby yawns and Bobby comes to the realization that it is nap time for his son. "Come on Robby," Bobby opens his son's bedroom door. "It's nap time for you." Removing his son's shoes and socks, he pulls down the Spider-Man cover and sheets to match and the two and a half year old jumps into bed. He caresses his head full of hair then bends down and kisses his forehead. "Sleep well Buddy." Robby grabs a hold of his Spongebob squishy toy as Bobby pulls the blanket up to his neck. The toddler turns on his side as he closes his eyes.

Rachel is in the hallway, though she has seen both Alex and Bobby putting Robby down for his nap she feels a twinge of jealously. Never can she remember her father doing that for her. _Why? What did I ever do for him to treat me like that?_

"Rachel, Rachel….honey are you alright?"

She shakes her head back to the moment at hand. "Yes, I'm fine."

Bobby takes her hand, "Come on, let's go call your Mom." They walk in silence down the stairs, Rachel leading the way.

He picks up the house phone, "Rachel I have to tell you something," he returns the receiver to the cradle. "I told your Mom a fib. I told her that you and Alex had come down with the flu and that is why you haven't been there to see her. I didn't want to lie but when I spoke with her doctor," Bobby pauses for a moment. "He thought it best not to tell her now, remember I told you that at the hospital."

She nods, "I understand, I'll tell her when she feels better." He dials the number and asks for Mrs. Jacqueline Spangler's room. As the phone is ringing, he hands the receiver to Rachel. He turns to leave but stops when he hears the one sided conversation.

"Hi Mom."

"Yes Alex and I are feeling better."

"Yes," she says excitedly. "I talked to Daddy," sounding as if she is happy that she spent time with her father.

"He, ah….he left that place and….I....he got sick and is in the hospital but he's going to be fine."

_She's protecting him from her_, he shakes his head _and she's protecting her from him, working both sides of the fence, damn_. He sits on the step halfway from the second floor_. _The words spoken from the little girl, brings back memories of his childhood_. _

_He entered the kitchen, his stomach is empty. She is in there removing all the cups, dishes and bowls, everything that hides behind the cabinet doors. She is mumbling to herself, he slowly backs out of the room, with the hope that he can avoid this episode._

_He leaves the apartment using the stairs, he is proud of himself that he managed to escape. He spies his father on the floor below._

_**Later the Day**_

_He returns home and the kitchen has been put back to it's former state. He sits at the table stuffing food into his mouth as fast as he can, "Bobby where is your father?" She asks for the fifth time._

_He shrugs his shoulders, then swallows fast.. "I don't know." He lies. He saw him knock on the apartment door on the floor below._

"_Go find him." She notices his hesitation, "Bobby go find your father." He remains, "Now!" she bellows._

"_Me? Why me?" he whispers as he leaves the room. _

_He left the house for over an hour, "Find him," her words are heard repeatedly in his mind. His solo journey around the neighborhood fills his mind with the memory of earlier that day. _

To this day he cannot recall her facial features, it doesn't matter they were all the same, small framed women with dark hair, just like his mother. He can see the dangling large red bracelet, he thought then as he thinks now, it was blood red and ugly.

Her voice has now entered his memory. When she reached up to wrap her arms around his father's neck, "_You are right on time, lover." She stands on tip-toe to kiss him, she notices the little boy, "What the hell are you looking at? What are you a perv or something?" His father follows her stare and the boy watches as the older man's eyes widen, he immediately pulls her arms off of him. He tried_ _to turn away and run but his legs would not listen, he hears the condescending tone so crisp and clear._

"_Are you spying on me?" _

_He tried not to squeak or stutter, but it was hard, "No….I….ah…"_

"_Speak up boy," he says sternly as he kneels down and grabs his arm. "You know I hate it when you stutter." He shakes him, "Tell me!"_

_He stands up as straight as he can, "No," he puffs out his chest, his knees are knocking but no one can tell, he speaks assertively, "I was going to the store and…" he wants to ask what his father is doing, but he knows. "I have to get some milk," he tries to wiggle out of the strong grasp._

_He hears her voice, "I'd spank the little brat."_

_His father releases his hold and immediately he is down the hall, down the stairs and out the front door. He tries not to think of the wrath that will come later. He chuckles softly all that worry for nothing, the next time he saw his father was the next morning. Either he forgot or it just didn't matter whether he told his mother, he never did. "_All the secrets_, _Jesus Christ,"he says as he stands, he turns and ascends the stairs, he checks on his son. He stands in the door frame watching his son sleep, a peaceful sleep, like all children should have. He closes the door softly.

He didn't realize how tired he was till his body lay flat on the bed. When Alex returns to their bedroom, he is sprawled out on the bed, asleep.

She changes quietly and returns downstairs. Rachel has finished her phone call and Alex spies her sitting in the kitchen reading a book, she clears her throat. "Where's Robby?"

Rachel frowns at the question thinking Alex should now, "He's, he's ah.... taking a nap."

"Oh," she says sharply. Immediately she finds the remote and clicks on the TV. She lies down on the couch, covering herself with the handmade quilt. She focuses with intent at the inane rerun of a 30-year-old sitcom.

The house is quiet and still, Bobby and Robby are asleep and Alex is lying still on the couch, Rachel for the first time, since coming to live here feels alone, very alone.

**A/N: Our apologies if the content of this chapter was distrubing, hence the genre ANGST. Too much? Your opinions are greatly appreciated.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

The ten-year-old wanders through the house and without asking, no one is awake to ask, she enters the room with the large desk and computer. The very room she visited the first night she arrived here. Being alone is familiar to her, she has spent many an afternoon by herself, her father never permitted Rachel to have friends visit, her mother either. She remembers the crying and the bruises; her Mom never knew that she had seen her arms and back. Yet she can hear him say so many times how much he loved her, she wanders behind the desk. "I don't understand."

She hops into the large chair, knowing that it is Bobby who sits in this chair. She powers up the computer and begins searching, she settles on browsing through her favorite fan fiction site, Anime.

**Later that Day**

Alex feels something on her hand and brushes it away, she feels it again. She bolts up and the toddler cries immediately being frightened by his mothers' response. She pulls up the quilt that is draped around her and watches as Bobby picks up his son, kissing his forehead, "It's alright Robby," he looks to his wife. "Mommy's not feeling well." He frowns at her lack of compassion and concern for her son.

Her only response, "Sorry," as with every child, who has attention spans of gnats, runs to his pile of toys after Bobby sets him down.

Rachel has left the computer room and with Bobby's permission, she had gone to the neighbors' house to hang out with Hailee. When she returns she is slightly surprised at the anger being shown. She knows who is the cause of this turmoil, her father. He has ruined another family. She watches intently as Bobby tries his best to talk to Alex.

He stands over her, "Are you hungry? Want anything?"

She ignores his stare and returns to her original position of lying down, shaking her head, "No...no thanks." She pulls the quilt up to her neck.

The ringing of the phone clearly annoys her. "Who the fuck is that?"

"I'll find out," he reaches for the phone, "Hello."

"_Bobby,"_ the voice is low and familiar.

_Bobby_ he thinks, that sounds weird, "Captain," Bobby says as he walks away from her into the kitchen, for that she is grateful, she lies back down and closes her eyes.

She is awakened once again, by the ringing of the phone, "Jesus Christ turn that fucking thing off!" She exclaims as she pulls the quilt up over her head.

Robby, who was playing with a pile of Legos abandons them and runs to his father, crying. Rachel sits in wonder at Alex's unusual display. Bobby picks up his son as he answers the phone, "Hello."

"_Bobby, it's Laurie, how is she?" _

Bobby kisses his son on the top of the head, "Laurie could you hold on a sec." He covers the mouthpiece, "Rachel could you please take Robby into the office and put a DVD on."

"Yea," Robby says as he claps his hands, "Sponge Bob."

"Sure," she takes a gentle hold of the toddlers' hand, "Come on Robby." More than happy to leave the room.

"Sponge Bob?"

"Yes, we can watch Sponge Bob."

"She's lying on the couch, hold on. I'll put her on the phone."

Alex removes the quilt from her head, "Why can't you just tell people that I'm sleeping." She sits up, "Can't you ever do anything…." She crosses her arms in a defiant sneer.

He continues to hold out the receiver, "Take the Goddamn phone." She hastily takes it from his grasp, holding it up, "Go on throw it, it might make you feel better," he pauses, "For a second." She stares into his eyes, his expressive sad eyes.

She immediately looks away then snaps into the receiver, "Hello."

"_Hey Alex, I'm sorry to bother you, I just wanted to see if there is anything that I can do to help."_

"No thanks, everything is fine I just need to get some rest."

If she spoke three words to her family and her friends daughter the rest of the evening it was a great deal. Bobby takes control of all the household duties from preparing dinner to a bath for his son, reading a story to not only Robby but Rachel as well. Alex remains on the couch and he decides to leave her be….for now.

**The Next Morning**

As in the evening routine, he takes charge of the morning one as well, Rachel wanted to return to school today and Bobby takes Robby to his day care provider, Miss Wendi. Wanting to keep things as normal as possible for them. Rachel of course is more aware of the problem then the two and a half year old.

When he returns home, he is not only surprised, he is relieved to see that Alex has abandoned the couch. He finds her sitting on the floor at the foot of the bed. Knees up to her chest face in the crook of her arm. From the sound, she is crying. As he positions himself next to her, she lifts her head.

"Who am I?" she asks recalling her actions toward her baby. He places his arm around her shoulder; she snuggles in, his smell, and touch that has been missed.

"Tell me what happened." He says softly but firmly.

"I just laid there," she looks up and he is staring straight ahead, she is thankful for that. "I let him, I didn't fight him. I thought if I did he would kill....not just me but Rachel as well. I remembered what he said," she pauses as she moves in closer feeling his warmth and his strength. "If he couldn't have me, no one could." She waits for a reply from him, he remains quiet. "I froze….I let him touch me all over and I did nothing!"

Bobby smiles to himself, _that's it get angry, let it out._

"He didn't seem to notice that I didn't kiss him back or touch him," she exhales as a thought of her friend enters her mind. Jackie must have acted the same way when he touched her, he never knew the difference. "Oh my God," she exclaims as she covers her mouth. Alex stands and it gives her the strength to continue, "I just laid there and let him fuck me." She looks to her husband who is still sitting on the floor. "Did you hear what I said?" She asks knowing full well that he did but wanting him to display some anger at her, Charlie, Jackie for involving them into this madness maybe all of them.

He nods, "Yes I heard you, what else did he do?" Bobby stands and she turns her back to him. He places his hands on her shoulders, turning her slowly to face him, "What else did he….make you do? Tell me?" he asks imploringly. She remains silent, "Did he force you to have oral sex with him?"

"No," she falls into him and he holds her gently, rubbing her back. The thought of staying in that position for the rest of her life is a comfort to her.

"There is something else, tell me."

"I….he…." she pushes away and turns her back to him.

"You are always the one to tell me to…."

She turns abruptly cutting him off, "I....he," she lowers her gaze. "He made me come," she says obnoxiously. "Alright you got what you..........." Bobby catches her before she meets the floor.

She wakes in his embrace, lying on the bed. She expels a long breath, she speaks softly, "I kept saying to myself, I can't….I can't....not with this monster inside of me, I tried, I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to apologize for."

She smiles through tears, "Hold me tighter." He does and she feels safe in his arms. "I need to see him."

"Huh? What? No you don't." He states firmly.

"Yes I do, I want him to know….he must know by now that I wasn't Jackie."

"I doubt it," he kisses the top of her head. "Charles Spangler doesn't know anything anymore."

"He's that far gone," Alex lifts her head but remains in his arms. "When….when you shot him, he died?" she asks surprisingly.

"No," he shakes his head. "He survived his gun shot wound, he was killed yesterday." Bobby's says with a monotone voice. "Orderlies were taking him to an ambulance to transport him to Rikers; he broke away and ran like a crazy man….he was hit by a truck. That first phone call yesterday was from Ross." He looks down at her, "How do I tell Rachel?"

"We'll tell her," they remain in each other's embrace, silent comfort. Simultaneously they lie down continuing to hold one another, soon after they are asleep, a much needed and peaceful sleep for both.

Embarrassed though Hannah was by her sons' recent actions the sympathy and support she received from her assortment of friends was overwhelming. She relished in the attention. She planned a funeral for her only son on Monday, the 29th day of September.

"Rachel, I'll take you if you want to go." Bobby states plainly.

"I should feel something? Shouldn't I?" she asks not looking in his direction and not looking for an answer, he remains quiet as she continues, "I know he loved my Mom, but me….I don't know, he never said." She lowers her head as her eyes fill with tears.

Not wanting to force himself into her space he remains seated he holds out his arms, "Rachel come here," he says softly, she walks slowly toward him, her head bowed down. He takes a gentle hold of her hands and pulls her closer, "My father ignored me too," he says softly. "When I was your age I would sit in my room and try to figure out what I did wrong." He tilts his head to catch her eye, she slowly raises her head. He wipes away the tear that is running down her cheek with his thumb. "It wasn't until I was older that I realized that no matter what I did or didn't do he wasn't going to treat me any differently."

She pulls her hands away and wraps her arms snuggly around his neck resting her head on his shoulder.

****

**A/N: Still like it? We didn't get many reviews for the previous chapter, but we did get many, many hits so we're going to assume people are reading. Should we continue?**


End file.
